Turn Around
by LittleAislinn
Summary: L'histoire se déroule après le 3.22. Caroline emménage loin de Mystic Falls et précisément à Hampton dans un appartement luxueux. Deux ans maintenant écoulés, elle se lève de bon matin et se découvre humaine. Pendant ce temps, Klaus découvre de sorciers en train d'essayer de transformer les Originels en humains et débarrasser la Terre de vampires à tout jamais.
1. What's wrong with me?

**Bonjour ou bonsoir ****_ô_**** chère population ! **

Je poste en ce jour le _chapitre 1_ de ma fiction que j'ai commencé il y a un certain temps, intitulée **"Turn Around"**, _"Faire Demi-Tour"_ comme vous voulez.

**Personnages: **Caroline Forbes principalement, ensuite, environ dans le chapitre 4, le grand méchant Klaus reviendra à la charge, halte aux fans du Klausinou tout remoumou et gentil. J'inclurai des personnages inventés mais aussi, je changerai le caractère de beaucoup à ma guise, par exemple : Hayley ne sera pas l'allumeuse tant haïe par nous, les Klaroline, elle sera très froide, refermée sur elle-même et cachant un lourd secret _-qui n'est pas qu'elle est louve bien évidemment puisqu'on le sait déjà-_. April ne servira pas de bouche-trou, bien au contraire, elle sera une jeune chasseuse de vampires de dix huit ans forte et indépendante, dissimulant sa douceur derrière un caractère qui vous ferez fuir, petite soeur de Connor, vous savez, le grand brun super fort et sexy qu'on a connu dans la saison 4, celui qui fait partie des Five. Mais aussi les Originels qui réclameront leur vengeance vu comment ils se sont faits ridiculisé dans TVD, ils reprendront bientôt de leur prestance.

**Post saison :** La fin de la saison 3, Elena n'est pas morte, Alaric s'est fait tué par les Originels ensemble et le pieu est en sécurité chez ces derniers.

**Thème :** Fantastique, romance, surnaturel. Cette fiction mettra en avant l'humanité et son contraire, beaucoup de vampires redeviendront donc humains et la famille Originelle essayera de mettre ça au clair.

_ENJOY !_

* * *

** CHAPTER 1 : What's Wrong With Me?**

Se tournant et se retournant dans ses draps, Caroline ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui arrivait depuis hier soir. Elle n'avait pas du tout sommeil, et pourtant, la journée de la veille n'avait pas été de tout repos pour la jeune fille qui l'avait passée à cavaler dans touts les sens. Malgré cela, elle n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de toute la nuit, continuant tantôt à fixer inlassablement le plafond comme si ce dernier détenait toutes les réponses qu'elle cherchait puis se retournait pour jeter de brefs regards vers la fenêtre. L'extérieur était complètement plongé dans les ténèbres et même ses sens de vampires n'avaient pas pu sonder cette nuit glaciale. Car oui, il faisait froid. Elle s'était même surprise à vouloir se momifier dans ses couvertures, ce froid mordant consumait tout son être jusqu'à transformer la couleur blanche du bout de son nez en un rouge sanguinaire. Perdant patience, elle se décida à se lever et aller boire un petit quelque chose pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine luxueuse de son nouvel appartement, l'ouvrit et prit une poche de sang soigneusement déposée la veille.

Une fois sa bouche engloutissant le nectar délicieux, la jeune blonde le recracha aussitôt. Ce goût amer était insupportable, elle ne pouvait pas se nourrir de ça, c'était sûrement le mauvais sang.

« Mon Dieu, c'est quoi ça ? » Scanda-t-elle à voix haute qui résonna à travers tout l'appartement.

Elle relâcha sans aucune douceur la poche de sang qui tomba sur le sol, son contenu glissant sur le tapis sans doute trois fois plus cher que le fauteuil lui-même. Tout en poussant un juron, elle s'abaissa et commença à maltraiter la pauvre tâche qui s'était promis apparemment de ne pas disparaitre d'aussitôt. Elle continua sur cette élancée, hors d'elle. Non seulement elle avait cette faim cuisante qui nouait son estomac mais aussi ce stress qu'elle n'avait jusque là jamais ressentis lorsqu'elle se retrouvait dans cet appartement.

« C'est pas possible… » Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en abandonnant le chiffon et voyant que la tache persistait encore. « Et puis, je m'en fous, c'est pas mon appart' de toute façon »

Avait-elle constatée en se dirigeant vers la porte avec l'intention de sortir de cet endroit qui commençait à l'étouffer. Car c'était sûr, après avoir hypnotisé son propriétaire de le lui laisser et ne pas venir l'embêter concernant le payement, elle s'était bien retrouvée en bonne compagnie, avec ce chat blanc qui restait à côté d'elle et minimisait cette solitude qu'elle ressentait maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus personne.

Trois jours après la mort de Klaus, elle était retournée à Mystic Falls pour voir où en étaient ses amis, ces derniers avaient totalement disparu. Il ne restait plus personne, la maison des Gilbert était à vendre, le manoir des Salvatore totalement désert comme si jamais quelqu'un y avait habité, celui des Lockewood ne contenait bien évidemment que madame le maire Carole, quant à sa maison à elle, celle-ci avait miraculeusement disparu, au même titre que celle des Donovan, elle avait appelé sa mère, celle-ci lui avait révélé qu'on l'avait abattue juste après son départ et que Liz s'était trouvé un boulot à New York, là où Caroline pourrait bien la voir lorsqu'elle le souhaitait. Bonnie, elle, était visiblement avec son père au Canada, à Montréal plus précisément afin de continuer sa vie sans magie ou une quelconque forme de surnaturel qui avait, jusqu'à présent, détruit sa vie. Il ne restait plus qu'elle, et poursuivie par les membres du Conseil, elle était obligée de tracer un trait sur son ancienne vie et en créer une nouvelle. La nouvelle Caroline Forbes, à Hampton, petite bourgade non loin de la Virginie. Elle allait à son lycée, normal, semblable à beaucoup d'autres. Elle était sans problème devenue un membre important des cheerleaders de l'établissement et participait déjà à plusieurs compétitions annuelles. Elle avait aussi trouvée un nouveau centre de loisir dans lequel elle n'aurait jamais cru postuler pour le rôle de capitaine d'équipe : la natation. Car oui, elle adorait cela. Nager.

Ses clefs dans les mains, elle les plaça puis démarra sa voiture, direction le centre commercial le plus proche, elle n'avait pas réellement envie de rouler pour les trente minutes à venir.

Arrivant à destination, elle claqua la portière avec humeur et s'engouffra dans l'allée principale. Elle plongea sa main dans son sac et se rendit affreusement compte que sans le remarquer, elle n'avait pas prit la chose la plus importante dans un centre commercial.

« Mince, j'ai pas ramené mon portefeuille » S'enragea-t-elle, furieuse contre elle-même plus que sur ce pauvre jeune homme qui la jaugeait, tétanisé par la personnalité bombe à retardement que possédait la blonde. « Je vais foutre quoi sans argent ? »

En réalité, la question ne se posait même pas. Impuissante au début, un éclair vint lui traverser la lueur des yeux rapidement lorsqu'une idée certes, saugrenue, lui traversa la mémoire. Elle était un vampire, pourquoi n'userait-elle pas de ses dons au lieu de se morfondre sur son sort ? D'une démarche élégante et gracieuse, elle pénétra dans le magasin le plus proche et le balaya du regard, envieuse, elle s'empara d'une robe légère et alla l'enfiler. Dans la cabine à essayages, celle-ci lui alla comme un gant, formant ses parfaites formes généreuses sans pour autant la plonger dans le vulgaire, c'était définitif : elle la voulait. Quand elle fut dehors, avec l'intention de la prendre, Caroline prit le temps de voir si personne ne la regardait puis plongea ses iris bleus verdoyants dans ceux noisette brillants d'innocence de la vendeuse.

« Je vais prendre cette robe et vous ne me demanderez aucun payement, me suis-je bien faite comprendre…Hanna ? » Ordonna-t-elle non sans avoir jeté un bref regard sur l'étiquette de la vendeuse.

« Pardon ? » Fit l'interpelée dans un rire nerveux en peinant à garder son calme.

D'abord abasourdie, Caroline décrocha un faux sourire sympathique avant de flairer l'odeur de la brunette aux beaux yeux à la recherche d'une quelconque forme de verveine. Aucune. Cette femme ne portrait pas de verveine.

« Vous me laisserez prendre cette robe sans demander de l'argent, vous me la donnerez gratuitement » Répéta-t-elle doucement alors que la jeune vendeuse hochait vigoureusement de la tête en signe positif.

Satisfaite, du moins, pour l'instant, Caroline sourit hypocritement avant de prendre la route de la sortie, mais ce fut à son plus grand malheur que deux grands officiers vinrent lui barrer la route, un regard dur planant dans leurs deux paires d'yeux sombres.

« Veuillez bien nous suivre, mademoiselle » Lui dirent-ils d'une voix synchronisée en lui traçant des mains le chemin à prendre.

Nulle était son envie de se créer des problèmes ou de se taper un scandale, alors, elle hocha simplement de la tête, se sermonnant à dire qu'ils ne la menaient pas jusqu'à leur poste pour une affaire de robe volée. Car, de toute évidence, elle avait parfaitement bien hypnotisée la vendeuse pour la prendre sans ménagements, pourquoi alors s'inquiétait-elle à un tel point ? Et pourquoi son ventre se nouait à chaque pas qui réduisait la distance entre le poste et elle ?

« Pourquoi je suis là ? » Hasarda-t-elle dans la voiture d'un homme qui portait l'uniforme bleu standard.

« Vous osez le demander ? » Railla-t-il avec un petit sourire au coin.

« Oui, c'est mon droit » S'obstina-t-elle, l'air de rien en se redressant sur son siège arrière.

« Et je pense que ça fait partie de vos droits de voler des vêtements en menaçant la propriétaire » Poursuivit-il, sans se départir de son calme olympien.

Caroline jura mentalement. Elle se serait volontiers donnée une gifle monumentale si cet acte n'allait pas passer pour étrange pour l'officier. Tout en se mordillant la lèvre, elle fit passer une tonne de récits dans sa tête pour justifier cet acte, mais aussi le fait que son hypnose n'ait pas pu marcher, elle voyait de là la magnifique excuse qu'elle allait sortir pour éviter les barreaux : _« Excusez-moi, lieutenant, je n'avais pas réellement l'intention de voler cette robe, juste que comme je suis un vampire, j'ai pensé que ce serait plus judicieux si j'usais de mes dons pour convaincre la vendeuse de me faire un crédit, bon, ça n'a pas réellement marché, ce qui me chiffonne d'ailleurs, mais comme on dit : qui ne tente rien n'a rien »_ Un léger rire lui traversa sans attention les lèvres, un rire qui surpris le principal concerné.

« Ça vous amuse de vous faire arrêter pour vol ? » Dit-il après un moment de flottement.

« Non, pas du tout, c'est juste que j'ai pensé à mon chat, mon dieu, qui va s'en occuper lorsque je pourrirai en prison ? » Exagéra-t-elle d'une façon faussement dramatique.

L'officier laissa passer un léger rire amusé avant de reprendre vite son sérieux.

« Je me demande ce que vont penser vos parents en sachant que vous allez passer une journée en taule » S'exclama-t-il.

« Ils ne sont pas obligés d'êtres au courant, vous savez » Murmura-t-elle en baissant confusément la tête.

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire vaguement avant de piler net dans le parking du poste. Ils étaient arrivés à destination. Lorsque Caroline sortit du véhicule, l'officier, dans la vingtaine, lui passa furtivement les menottes et la conduisit en cellule, sans trop parler et prendre le temps de se défendre, Caroline acquiesça, elle l'avait bien mérité en tout cas, en plus, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'essayer encore une fois son opération d'hypnose, si celle-ci ne marchait pas, elle serait définitivement mal-barrée.

« Bien, vous resterez ici toute la journée, vous ne sortirez que demain mademoiselle…. »

« Caroline Forbes »

« Oui, c'est ça, Caroline Forbes » Marmonna-t-il dans un geste vague de la main l'air désintéressé avant de s'éclipser non sans avoir fermé la cellule à double tours.

Régnée par la lassitude, Caroline choisit de s'assoir le lit qui se trouvait derrière les barreaux et évita soigneusement de déposer sa tête sur son oreiller, qui sait qui avait dormi ici et pendant combien de temps. Finalement, la fatigue la submergea et elle se laissa retomber sur le coussin mal-lavé, les yeux clos, la bouche entre-ouverte laissant couler une quantité importante de bave dans son sommeil agité.

« On se lève ! » Fit une voix masculine au dessus de Caroline qui la réveilla sans aucune douceur.

Caroline grogna péniblement, ouvrit un œil suivit par le second et finit par apercevoir la silhouette de son officier préféré devant sa cellule, les clés produisant un son désagréable dans les mains. Elle se redressa vivement, les cheveux légèrement en bataille et le regarda.

« Vous êtes libre de partir, mademoiselle Forbes » Lui apprit-il simplement en ouvrant la portière qui la laissait goûter une énième fois à la liberté. « C'est votre chat qui va être content »

Un sourire taquin erra sur les lèvres de la blonde qui s'empressa de sortir et de quitter le poste sans aucun regard derrière.

D'un pas rapide, elle rejoignit le chemin qui menait à son appartement, sa chaleur et son lit plus que doux et moelleux lui manquaient horriblement, sans oublier cette petite boule de poils qui l'attendait impatiemment derrière la porte de la demeure tout en ronronnant, comme unique son pour exclamer son bonheur face au retour de sa maitresse, enfin, en quelques sortes.

Caroline poussa sans aucune délicatesse la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un fracas, alors qu'elle était prête à crier un _«_ _JE SUIS DE RETOUR FELIX ! »_ elle s'arrêta net devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

En costard, qui contractait très bien avec le décor intérieur, se tenait un vieil homme d'un certain âge, caressant la crinière blanche de la petite bête, son visage impassible et ne trahissant rien de ce qu'il pensait. Il s'avança lentement et se dressa à la hauteur de la jeune blonde qui, stupéfaite par cet invité inattendu, resta les bras ballants, comme l'empotée qu'elle était à cette seconde. Ne lui avait-elle pas demandé de ne plus venir l'embêter ? Ne lui avait-elle pas demandé de la laisser tranquille tant qu'elle résidait ici ?

« Monsieur Cavanaugh, je vous mentirai si je vous disais que c'est un plaisir de vous revoir d'aussi bon matin » Commença-t-elle avec cette mine déconfite qui annonçait toujours une catastrophe ces jours-ci.

« Rassurez-vous, mademoiselle Forbes, c'est réciproque » Répondit le concerné sans abandonner ce masque d'impassibilité qui faisait froid dans le dos.

« Bien, je suppose donc que vous n'êtes pas là pour prendre une tasse de café, c'est super étant donné que j'étais en prison pendant toute la journée d'hier » S'exclama Caroline d'une voix lourde de reproche, tout ce qu'elle avait envie de faire, c'était de s'assoupir et de dormir à poings fermés, visiblement, cet homme n'allait pas lui faciliter la tache.

« On vous a déjà dit que l'insolence à votre âge est un défaut à éviter ? » Voyant qu'il ne recevait pas de réponse de la part de la jeune fille qui croisait obstinément les bras autour de la poitrine. « Je suis venu prendre le loyer »

Et ce fut comme si on lui assénait une gifle mentalement. Caroline était même prête à se jeter parterre. Le loyer, ce n'était pas du tout prévu, ça. Ni la prison d'ailleurs.

« Oh… » Murmura-t-elle péniblement en se passant la main le long de son visage : c'était définitivement pas sa semaine.

« Evidemment, vous vous doutez que ce ne sera pas seulement le loyer de ce mois étant donné que vous n'avez pas payé celui des trois derniers mois… » Poursuivit-il en reboutonnant sa veste parfaitement bien coupée.

« Ça va sûrement vous paraitre idiot mais non » Admit-elle d'une petite voix qui trahissait le malaise qui la régnait à cet instant.

Bien sûr qu'elle n'y avait pas du tout pensé vu qu'elle avait soigneusement prit le temps d'hypnotiser cet ingrat de riche lors de son arrivée. Et son arrivée montait à trois longs mois. Trois longs mois qu'elle n'avait évidemment pas payé. Après tout, elle était un vampire, pourquoi y penserait-elle ? Indécise, elle effectua un pas vers le vieillard qui la jaugeait d'un regard méprisant.

« Dites-moi monsieur Cavanaugh, vous avez de la verveine dans votre organisme ? Je veux dire, avez-vous bu une boisson contenant de la verveine ? » Demanda-t-elle en prenant son courage à deux mains.

« Non, je n'aime pas vraiment la verveine, ça a un certain goût que je n'apprécie pas, pourquoi cette question ? » Articula-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pour rien, rien du tout… » Commença-t-elle en s'approchant d'avantage, plongeant ses pupilles dans les siennes. « Alors, écoutez-moi bien, vous allez sortir par cette porte et ne plus revenir, c'est un ordre »

Mais aucune réaction positive ne suivit cette hypnose, bien au contraire, le vieil homme plein aux as la regarda un moment incrédule, incapable de déchiffrer ce qui arrivait à cette adolescente.

« Est-ce une manière d'intimidation pour vous, les jeunes ou c'est moi qui ai mal comprit ? Alors maintenant, c'est vous qui allez m'écouter : si vous ne me payez pas ce que vous me devez aujourd'hui, vous allez sortir de chez-moi et je me ferai un plaisir de vous conduire jusqu'au commissariat, est-ce bien clair ? » Menaça-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.

« Comme de l'eau de roche » Acquiesça-t-elle dans un faux sourire.

« Voilà qui est mieux, passez une bonne journée, mademoiselle Forbes » Conclut-il en souriant, peinant à garder son calme respectif.

Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la porte et la referma avec toute délicatesse qui sonnait faux avec son comportement, Caroline se laissa retomber sur l'un des fauteuils disposés dans le salon, ses bras ballants, elle émit un instant un soupir qui en disait long sur son état mental. Non seulement elle avait mal dormi la veille mais en plus, elle se retrouvait avec une ville entière dont les habitants buvait de la verveine sans s'en rendre compte, et pour couronner le tout, elle n'arrivait plus à boire du sang, et se retrouvait avec un vieux millionnaire qui voulait son argent, argent qui n'existe pas. Avant tout, elle n'avait que dix sept ans, enfin, dix huit si elle n'avait pas été transformée l'année dernière. Décidemment, elle ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qui lui arrivait. L'estomac noué, elle tenta une nouvelle fois le sang qui se trouvait dans une pièce dans laquelle elle avait stuquée plusieurs poches, O négatif, voilà ce qui lui fallait.

Mais une nouvelle fois, ce goût amer qui la transporta était juste insupportable, elle relâcha l'objet et se décida à aller manger quelque chose d'humain, si on puisse dire, elle avait fait le plein de cochonneries la semaine dernière, histoire de tuer le temps lorsqu'elle n'avait rien à faire et qu'elle voulait organiser une de ces soirées déprimes, affalée sur le canapé à regarder des émissions pour vieux millionnaires en se goinfrant de chips. Et par quel miracle, pour le premier miracle en faite de ces deux derniers jours, les nombreuses cochonneries qu'elle venait de trouver n'avaient pas un si mauvais goût que ça, elle était même prête à dire que c'était très bon, le sel, le sucre, elle sentait tout, comme si elle était…

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi bon sang ?! » Hurla-t-elle en lançant le pauvre paquet de chips qui était innocent dans toute cette histoire.

Mais aucune réponse ne lui vint aux oreilles. Car oui, touts les signes indiquaient que oui, Caroline portait les premiers symptômes de l'humanité, si ce n'était pas de la folie. Les humains peuvent devenir vampires mais lorsqu'un d'entre eux atteint le point de non-retour, comme la voulu Katherine un an auparavant, il n'y avait plus de bouton où appuyer pour retrouver son aspect en tant qu'humain, un vampire reste un vampire, jusqu'à la mort, figé dans l'éternité, comme elle était figée dans ses dix sept ans pour toujours, toujours, un mot bien long d'ailleurs.

Les mains tremblantes, elle s'empressa de prendre son téléphone portable et tapota légèrement sur son écran, enfin, lorsque la tonalité sonnait dans ses oreilles, qu'une voix féminine prononça un _« allô »_ interrogatif, la jeune fille s'exclama, la peur consumant tout son être :

« Maman…Je crois que je redeviens humaine… » Murmura-t-elle, chancelante.

* * *

**Alors voilà, nous y sommes enfin** _-il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour trouver les différentes étapes par lesquelles Caroline prendra conscience qu'elle est redevenue humaine-_ **notre petite blonde s'en rend enfin compte.**

**Que dites-vous de la manière dont elle a deviné? Qu'en pensez-vous pour un début? A vos claviers! J'ai besoin de beaucoup d'encouragements chers lecteurs.**

_Xoxo_, Aislinn


	2. Human again

**Re ! Je poste ici le second chapitre en vous remérciant de m'avoir suivie et postée une review, ça m'encourage à écrire la suite fainéante comme je suis.**

_ENJOY !_

* * *

** CHAPTER 2 : Human Again **

Liz prit doucement les mains de sa fille dans une vaine tentative à maintenir l'air serein qui régnait dans le vaste appartement. Mais Caroline n'était pas dupe, elle savait parfaitement que sa mère la prenait pour une folle. Elle se leva brusquement, les narines frémissantes et les yeux grands ouverts, alors qu'elle essayait inutilement de garder son calme respectif. Car c'était une chose de devenir un vampire, elle n'était pas prête à dire que c'était facile, et elle ne serait peut-être jamais mais c'en était une autre de se retrouver humaine du jour au lendemain, sans avoir rien demandé.

« Caroline ma chérie, il doit forcément y avoir une explication à tout ça, un vampire ne peut pas redevenir humain… »Commença Liz d'une façon maternelle pour ne pas brusquer sa fille.

« Je ne suis pas folle maman ! » Explosa la principale concernée en plongeant ses mains dans ses longues boucles blondes. « Je ne peux pas me nourrir de sang humain, ni hypnotiser sans oublier que mon ouïe ne s'étend qu'à quelques mètres de moi, et pour couronner le tout, mon cœur bat, maman ! _Mon cœur recommence à battre_ ! » Articula-t-elle.

Liz devait se rendre à l'évidence : sa fille redevenait peu à peu humaine. Elle ignorait si c'était une mauvaise chose, ou la meilleure qui lui soit révélée de bon matin, dans son loft à New York, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que revoir sa fille en bonne et due forme était déjà une bonne chose. Ce qu'elle regrettait par contre, c'était que redevenue humaine, Caroline ne pouvait plus user de ses dons surnaturels pour avoir la meilleure des vies, un appartement y compris. Comment sa fille allait-elle se débrouiller maintenant qu'elle n'était plus qu'une adolescente de dix sept ans sans aucune défense ?

« Chérie, tu veux venir habiter avec moi à New York ? » Proposa Liz d'une voix qui se voulait convaincante.

« J'aimerai beaucoup, maman, mais on sait toutes les deux que si je dois vivre ici, tu devras payer toi-même la location et je sais aussi que ton nouveau job ne va pas te le permettre… » Répondit Caroline sur le même timbre de voix, timide mais surtout terrifiée à l'idée de retourner affronter ce vieux riche qui voulait un paquet d'argent qu'elle ne possédait pas.

Le Shérif ne répondit rien. Sa fille avait totalement raison, c'était déjà un miracle qu'elle ait pu trouver un travaille où le patron payait lui-même le loyer de ses agents, même si cette nouvelle résidence était moins luxueuse que celle de Mystic Falls, n'empêche que c'était avec une difficulté déconcertante qu'elle arrivait à boucler les mois dans son ancienne ville, elle était même prête à aller remercier Katherine qui avait transformée sa fille pour ainsi économiser les frais de la nourriture humaine. Donc non, Liz Forbes ne savait pas comment elle pouvait faire vivre sa fille sous le même toit qu'elle, dans une ville telle que New York, trois fois plus difficile que Hampton ou Mystic Falls. Elle soupira d'agacement et reporta son attention vers Caroline qui, elle, la jaugeait d'un air suppliant, interrogatif.

«…Et aussi, t'as de quoi me payer trois mois de location pour un appart' qui coûte les yeux de la tête ? » Fit-elle d'une manière tout à fait désespérée et déplacée en plissant les yeux.

« Caroline, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? » Soupira Liz en roulant péniblement les yeux. « Je t'avais demandé de trouver un appartement normal, pourquoi diable es-tu allée au plus cher ? »

« Arrête de me faire culpabiliser ! » Hurla-t-elle presque en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. « Disons que j'ai trouvé ça plus « approprié » si j'usais de mes pouvoirs, pour une fois qu'ils me servent à quelque chose »

« Tu vas avoir des ennuis, Caroline » Souffla Liz en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, à la recherche d'une issue convenable à tout ça.

« J'ai _déjà_ des ennuis » Admit-elle finalement en fuyant le regard désapprobateur de sa mère.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda le shérif Forbes, craignant déjà le pire connaissant sa fille.

« Bah, en faite, avant de venir ici, le proprio de l'appartement m'a rendu une petite visite amicale où il m'a pratiquement menacée de me mettre en prison si je ne lui payais pas ce que je lui dois aujourd'hui » Avoua Caroline, braquant les yeux bleuâtre penchant au vert au sol.

« C'est pas vrai ! »

« Je sais, je sais, j'ai commis une grosse connerie et…Et je sais pas comment me débarrasser de lui…A moins que je parte en Alaska et que je change d'identité, ce qui n'est pas mal du tout d'ailleurs lorsque j'y pense… » Bafoua-t-elle, confuse mais surtout horrifiée à l'idée de se retrouver en tunique orange derrière les barreaux.

C'était la dure réalité à laquelle devait Liz Forbes se rendre : sa fille était une dégénérée de première. Et le plus horripilant dans toute cette histoire, c'est qu'elle ne possédait absolument pas la somme demandée par ledit Frank Cavanaugh et que par conséquent, elle n'était d'aucune aide à sa fille. Tout en comprenant le verdict de sa mère, Caroline se leva lentement et enfouis ses mains dans la poche arrière de son jean avant de les ressortir pour cacher son visage avec ces derniers. Elle était dans de beaux draps et désormais éloignées de touts ses contacts, elle n'avait aucun moyen pour se sortir de ce pétrin.

« Peut-être que je pourrai me trouver un job à Hampton… » Commença Caroline avec la lueur d'espoir à laquelle elle s'accrochait depuis quelques heures déjà.

« Même si tu te trouvais le travaille de patron d'entreprise, Caroline, tu n'arriveras absolument pas à boucler ce que tu dois à Cavanaugh » Répondit Liz péniblement en suivant le geste de sa fille.

« Bien alors, il ne me reste plus qu'une seule option » Marmonna la jeune blonde pour elle-même.

« Ce serait trop te demander de me dire laquelle ? » L'interrogea l'adulte en plissant les yeux.

« C'était dans mes intentions. » Débuta Caroline en rassemblant tout son courage dans un énième souffle. « Je vais aller négocier avec Cavanaugh, s'il peut me laisser un délai, je ne sais pas, je vais me débrouiller ! Si j'ai été capable de distraire Klaus pendant qu'on essayait de l'entuber, je pense pouvoir convaincre un vieux coincé qui porte un costard comme personne » Railla-t-elle faussement, dubitative.

Aussitôt cette phrase sortie de sa bouche involontairement, Caroline se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle avait su maintenir aussi bien humaine ou vampire, c'était cette mauvaise manie d'avoir la langue bien pendue, même dans les extrêmes et cette fois-ci, elle allait peut-être en payer les frais.

« Tu as beaucoup de choses à me dire une fois que tu seras débarrassée de cet homme, Caroline » En déduisit Liz en fronçant les sourcils face à la déclaration involontaire dont venait de lui faire part sa fille.

« Tu m'en diras tant » Marmonna la concernée péniblement en rejoignant la sortie. « Bon, je pense que je devrais partir, sinon je risque de me faire coincer dans les embouteillages, je t'appellerai lorsque tout sera réglé…Ou pas » Conclut-elle en claquant la porte, non sans avoir déposé un furtif baiser sur la joue de sa mère.

Liz se contenta de sourire faiblement. Sa fille était redevenue humaine. Redevenue humaine, c'était difficile à dire, pratiquement aussi difficile à avouer que l'époque où elle devait admettre que cette même fille devenait vampire. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment un vampire peut-il redevenir humain du jour au lendemain ? C'était un mystère. Un mystère qu'elle ne chercherait d'ailleurs pas à résoudre car ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé se réalisait là, sous ses yeux, le rêve de toute mère qui voit sa fille se transformer en poupée en porcelaine figée dans le temps, pour l'éternité…

Caroline claqua avec humeur la portière de sa voiture avant de rejoindre précipitamment les escaliers de l'immeuble. Elle les dévala quatre à quatre et se retrouva devant la porte, pour une seconde fois en deux jours de suite, celle-ci était ouverte. Tout en poussant un soupir d'agacement, elle entreprit de mettre les choses au clair avant même de pénétrer l'appartement.

« Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris la leçon M. Cavanaugh, je vais vous… » Commença-t-elle avant de voir une toute autre personne dans sa résidence, du moins, son ancienne résidence.

« C'est Sullivan, Caro' » La corrigea une jeune brune aux mèches de multiples couleurs, un verre à la main.

« Cassie, tu sais que je t'adore mais ne refais plus jamais ce genre de choses avec moi » La menaça-t-elle d'un ton railleur en soupirant de soulagement.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'effarais à ce point ? Je pensais que Care Baer n'avait peur que des gens de la même espèce qu'elle » Ironisa la concernée en s'approchant d'avantage, ayant déjà déposé le verre de sang sur la table. « Nous sommes des vampires, on a pas à avoir peur, sauf bien sûr dans ton cas où, par pure idiotie ou naïveté peut-être, on a gardé notre humanité »

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur à relever tes remarques, Cassie » Souffla-t-elle en s'allongeant sur le canapé.

« Tu viens de le faire, alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te rends aussi…Attends une minute, est-ce que j'ai trop bu ou j'entends ton cœur battre ? » Scanda ladite Cassie en écarquillant les yeux.

Caroline ignorait si ce geste était venant du fait qu'elle soit horrifiée à l'idée que son amie soit redevenue humaine ou par pur étonnement. Mais connaissant cette nouvelle connaissance fraichement débarquée à Hampton et se trouvant unique vampire du coin, accompagnée bien sûr de Caroline, elle choisirait plutôt la première option. Cassie, de son vrai nom Cassidy est un vampire bien plus vieux que Caroline, elle devait avoir plus de deux cents ans, frivole, je m'en foutiste hors paire et plutôt tueuse en série qui ne tente même pas de dissimuler ses crimes, Caroline s'était et pourtant retrouvée plus d'une fois confrontée à cette personne-là, qui, en plus, avait éteint son humanité depuis fort longtemps, du moins, c'était ce qu'elle lui aspirait à chaque fait ou geste ou parole prononcés. Néanmoins, en la fréquentant de jour en jour, elle s'était elle-même surprise à l'apprécier. Elle enviait sa vie résumée à une trainée de cadavre, sans sentiments, sans émotions, sans peines, sans douleurs, juste agir sans réfléchir. Elle voulait le faire, mais contrairement à Cassie, Caroline avait encore ses amis, sa famille ainsi que beaucoup de proches. Cassie, elle, s'était attirée des ennuis deux siècles plus tôt et s'était retrouvée avec un vieux vampire qui voulait sa peau et par conséquent, en ne pouvant pas mettre la main sur elle, avait détruit sa famille, un à un. Jusqu'à présent, plus de deux mois _« d'amitié »_ si on puisse dire, jamais Caroline n'avait pu lui faire cracher le nom de cet homme qui n'avait pas du tout l'air de l'effrayer, juste la faire courir et fuir pour l'éternité s'il le fallait, elle disait vouloir éviter les ennuis mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir assumer le fait que rien de parler de lui la rendait déjà nerveuse. Donc, en faîte non, Cassie Sullivan n'avait pas totalement éteint son humanité, une part d'elle émergeait derrière l'iceberg.

« Nope, tu as tout-à-fait raison, je redeviens humaine » Affirma Caroline après un bref moment.

Mais contrairement à la réaction à laquelle Caroline s'attendait, Cassie éclata d'un rire franc et railleur.

« Tu te fous de moi, n'est-ce pas ? » Voulut-elle confirmer dans un bref froncement de sourcils.

Voyant Caroline hocher de la tête en signe négatif en pinçant le nez, elle poursuivit :

« Oais, _tu te fous de moi_ » Lança-t-elle. « Comment as-tu pu faire pour permettre à ton cœur de battre à nouveau ? » Demanda-t-elle curieusement d'un ton moqueur.

Caroline entrouvrit les lèvres pour répondre de manière franche mais la brunette à côté d'elle la devança et lança d'une manière très peu appropriée à la situation :

« Non attends, je sais, tu as engagé une sorcière, mais oui, une sorcière, elles s'y connaissent en trucs qui servent à rien » En déduit-elle en tapotant son menton du doigt d'un air faussement songeur.

La blonde à côté d'elle fit d'un signe de la tête que non, ce n'était pas du tout ça et encore une fois, la seconde vampire, ou plutôt l'unique vampire dans la pièce, Caroline n'arrivait toujours pas à l'admettre, prit la parole d'une manière déterminée à savoir la vérité, la vérité qui aurait pu être étalée si elle ne devançait pas la principale concernée à chaque fois.

« Non je sais, je sais, tu as une sœur jumelle, en faîte, Caroline est cachée quelque part dans cet appartement et toi, toi tu es sa sœur jumelle qui est restée humaine ! » Fit-elle d'un air fier, fière de son exploit apparemment.

La regardant faire la pause, le nez pincé, droite comme un i et les mains sur les hanches telle une dame de grande société du dix septième siècle, Caroline pouffa d'un rire qui résonna dans toute la pièce avant de reprendre rapidement son sérieux, un sérieux qu'elle avait du mal à garder en compagnie de Cassie.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui devrait me choquer le plus : le fait que tu aille jusqu'à intégrer les sorcières dans une mauvaise blague alors que je n'ai jamais eu de très bonnes relations avec elle, ou alors le fait que tu me connaisse si mal pour aller chercher une sœur jumelle dans tout ça alors que j'en ai pas » S'esclaffa Caroline en se pliant en deux, les mains pressant son ventre.

« Un peu les deux je pense » Avoua Cassie d'un air faussement compatissant.

« Je t'en vois désolée, Cassie »

« J'apprécie ta compassion, Caroline, tu es un modèle que je devrai suivre » S'exclama-t-elle, les yeux rivés au sol comme pour s'innocenter.

Les deux jeunes femmes se lancèrent dans un rire jouissif. Un rire qui paru durer longtemps, du moins, jusqu'à ce que Caroline le rompe.

« Ecoute, ce matin, quand je me suis réveillée, j'avais sentie quelque chose de différent chez-moi » Entama-t-elle finalement. « Au début, je me suis dis que c'était juste la fatigue survenue après avoir cavalé pour préparer la fête que m'avait demandé d'organiser le maire, mais après, je suis allée prendre une poche de sang, quand j'y ai goûté, c'était juste imbuvable, immonde, je n'avais jamais rien bu d'aussi mauvais… »

« Ça devait être une mauvaise poche de sang, quoique je n'étais pas au courant du fait que les poches de sang avaient une date d'expiration » Souffla Cassie.

« J'y ai pensé, mais après, j'ai essayé d'hypnotiser une serveuse et le mec qui est le proprio de cet appart', tu vois mais rien, et le pire, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas sous verveine… » Poursuivit Caroline, déjà déconcertée par son propre récit.

« Tu sais, j'ai visité de nombreuses villes où les habitants avaient de la verveine dans l'organisme, on l'injectait dans l'eau de la ville ou autre futilités, sur ce côté, je ne pense pas que ce soit une source sûre » Tenta-t-elle de la rassurer.

« Non, je redeviens humaine, Cassie ! » Explosa la blonde. « Je ne peux plus faire sortir mes crocs, ni même entendre à travers les portes, j'arrive même plus à entendre ce vieux couple marié se disputer alors que c'est une litanie depuis que je suis là ! »

Caroline soupira, un peu et elle se serait sans doute étouffée dans son élan ou flot de paroles. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers Cassie, celle-ci semblait pour une fois éluder la question longuement. Rien. C'était juste impossible. Redevenir humaine était une option à laquelle elle n'aurait même pas pensé, sans doute parce que ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne savait plus ce qu'est d'être humaine, à quoi cela ressemblait, ce qu'elle ressentait autrefois, à l'époque où elle était encore humaine ou encore, à l'époque où elle n'avait pas éteint ses émotions, une époque bien plus que douloureuse et dont elle n'avait aucune envie de se rappeler…Du moins, pas pour l'instant…

« Je vais te parler franchement, Caro', ce qui est très rare d'ailleurs me connaissant, mais pour moi, redevenir humaine ne peut se faire que d'une seule façon : soit il y a un remède dont, mystérieusement, je n'ai jamais entendu parler pendant toute ma longue vie et qu'on t'a fait ingurgité dans le corps sans que tu t'en rende compte, soit on t'a jeté un sort volontairement, ce qui veut dire que quelqu'un veut te tuer, franchement, à quoi ça servirait de te faire redevenir humaine si c'est pour effacer touts les crimes que t'a commis dans la nature, comme par exemple, tuer de pauvres lapins sans défense juste parce que t'as faim, ou pire encore : des écureuils ! » Exagéra-t-elle dans de vagues gestes des mains. « Sérieux, faut vraiment trouver le fin mot de l'histoire, ou alors, tu te trouve une fausse carte d'identité et tu déménage à l'autre bout de la planète et tu t'appelleras Monica StJermain »

Caroline fit une moue faussement boudeuse et croisa obstinément les bras autour de la poitrine. C'était drôle quand-même comment Cassie arrivait à commencer une phrase très bien et la finir sur un ton totalement différent, de façon à la rendre moins tragique et dramatique qu'avait le don de Caroline à faire tourner.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est sensées faire maintenant ? » S'exclama-t-elle en ramenant sa main droite au niveau de son front.

« Je crois que je viens de le dire » Lança Cassie dans un claquement de langue agacé, irritée par cette situation dans laquelle Caroline la mettait.

La jeune blonde leva instantanément la tête et croisa le regard légèrement sombre du vampire qui lui servait autrefois de locataire. En faîte, Cassie avait tout à fait raison. Pourquoi s'était-elle retrouvée humaine du jour au lendemain ? Comment se fait-il qu'un vampire puisse redevenir humain ? Et surtout, qui venait de lui faire ça et pour quelle raison ? Tant de questions auxquelles elle n'arrivait absolument pas à trouver des réponses convenables.

« Bon, je suis humaine, ça va, je peux encaisser… » Murmura désespérément Caroline en se donnant moralement du courage sous les yeux interloqués de Cassie.

« Non tu ne peux pas ! » Lâcha la brunette en roulant péniblement les yeux. « T'es fauchée, t'as dix neuf ans, un milliardaire veut que tu lui donne son fric, ta mère ne peut même pas s'offrir un plat chinois constitué de nouilles et t'es humaine, sérieusement Caroline, tu penses pouvoir encaisser ça ? »

Mais la principale concernée ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta d'afficher une mine déconfite et de s'assoir brusquement sur la première chaise qui se trouvait devant elle. Cassie était, certes, très brusque mais elle était prête même à la remercier de faire preuve d'autant d'honnêteté. A quoi bon se voiler la face ou espérer s'en sortir si on sait au profond de nous-mêmes que tout n'est que façade ? Elle devait faire quelque chose, quelque chose et vite.

« Si tu sens que t'arriveras pas à gérer, je peux y remédier… » Proposa indirectement Cassie d'une petite voix.

Caroline se leva d'un bond, comme indignée face à la proposition de son amie. Elle la jaugea un instant, et ne remarquant rien de ce qui approchait à la culpabilité ou la peur de ses dires, elle se rassit mollement et dit d'une voix blanche :

« Non. Je n'ai jamais voulu devenir ce que je suis…Huh…Ce que j'étais, j'ai encore du mal à m'y faire » Avoua-t-elle finalement sur le même timbre de voix, serein et posé. « Lorsque j'ai été transformée, à l'époque, j'ignorais tout du surnaturel, même mes amies ne m'avaient pas tenue au courant de leurs cachoteries, tous savaient, sauf moi, la petite écervelée qui ne servait à rien, à part de poche de sang transportable pour le grand et ténébreux Damon Salvatore… » Poursuivit-elle dans un énième souffle.

« T'es pas obligée de me… » L'interrompit Cassie plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« Tout ce que je voulais, c'était de ne pas être le second choix, j'avais cavalé pour atteindre un niveau respectable, alors qu'Elena, elle, n'avait besoin que d'être présente pour me recaler à la deuxième place, j'étais furieuse, je voulais être forte, je voulais être belle, je voulais tout mais jamais, au grand jamais j'avais souhaité devenir un vampire, tu comprends ? » Lui demanda-t-elle dans une plainte inaudible.

Cassie hocha vigoureusement de la tête. Elle avait été elle-même le second choix dans sa famille, trois siècles auparavant, elle avait été la petite sœur de la grande et gentille Amanda Sullivan, généreuse, honnête et sociable. Alors qu'elle, Cassidy Sullivan se carapatait derrière sa carapace d'éternelle adolescente rebelle à la chevelure constamment mal-coiffée, toujours trainant dans les bois, toujours en arrière plan, toujours derrière, un point invisible aux yeux de tous, tous à part ses parents qui, par hasard, ne la voyait que lorsqu'elle commettait des âneries. Oui, Cassie comprenait parfaitement la situation de Caroline, elle était même prête à lui dire qu'elle avait vécu la même chose mais ce serait mentir : contrairement à la belle blonde, Cassie n'avait en aucun cas fait un effort quasi-surhumain pour plaire aux autres, au contraire, elle se refermait constamment contre elle-même et refusait tout contact avec autrui, elle se souvenait jusqu'à aujourd'hui le jour où son père lui avait dit : « Ma chère Cassidy, tu vois ce cheval là-bas ? Il ne veut pas rester tranquille, il cherche sa liberté comme si sa vie en dépendait, son propriétaire l'attache et essai de le dompter mais il continue à se débattre jusqu'à la mort, tu vois, tu es comme ce cheval Cassidy et c'est pour cela que si tu continue à t'acharner à vouloir t'échapper de ton destin, tu finiras ligotée, bâillonnée et enfin tuée, voilà ce qui arrive aux jeunes demoiselles qui refusent de suivre leur destin et font confiance à leur instinct »

Car depuis ce jour-là, Cassie avait prit conscience de deux choses : la première était que le cheval dont son père lui avait parlé le jour de ses dix sept ans s'était finalement enfui le soir du lendemain, la deuxième était que ce serait incontestable qu'elle continue à vivre sous le même toit que sa famille et ainsi, elle était prête à rompre une tradition millénaire chez les Sullivan en s'enfuyant seule…

« La Terre appelle Cassie Sullivan ! Hé oh ! Tu m'entends ? » Hurla Caroline au visage de la brunette qui cligna frénétiquement les sourcils.

« Ça va, ça va, je suis pas sourde ! » Eclata Cassie en levant les mains comme si elle rendait les armes. « Etre vampire ne veut pas dire que je peux passer mon éternité avec mes deux oreilles ! »

Caroline sourit de soulagement. C'était sûr, Cassie était effectivement réveillée de sa transe désormais. Machinalement, elle alla se servir un verre de jus d'orange sur le bar et lui demanda finalement :

« A quoi tu pensais ? » Dit-elle malicieusement.

« Que si t'as envie de mourir dans les cinquante années à venir, je ne serai pas contre » Répondit-elle simplement.

« Arrête de mentir, je sais que tu rêve secrètement que je me transforme, t'en as assez de te retrouver seule » La taquina Caroline.

« Je vais te dire quelque chose, Caro' : je rêve secrètement de me débarrasser de toi depuis que je t'ai rencontré, maintenant que t'es humaine, la tâche va être plus facile à accomplir » Fit Cassie dans un sourire mensongèrement torve alors qu'elle buvait nonchalamment son verre de Whisky.

« Ça me vexe » Bafoua Caroline dans une moue faussement choquée.

« Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse chérie, crois-moi » Lança la concernée en fixant un point invisible au loin.

Un silence pesant s'installa au sein de l'appartement. Un silence que même Caroline n'osait pas interrompre par peur de dire des conneries dont elle avait le secret. Elle devait bien l'avouer : malgré le fait que Cassie soit une emmerdeuse hors-paire, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas. Elle possédait ce petit plus qui la rendait pétillante, intrigante, mystérieuse, surtout qu'elle ne parlait que très peu, voir même pas du tout, de son passé, de sa famille, de ses amis, de ses connaissances, comment elle s'était retrouvée ainsi alors que Caroline, elle, lui racontait tout sans hésiter. Elle pouvait dire désormais que Cassie était devenue une véritable épaule, une amie sur laquelle elle pouvait compter pour lui botter les fesses lorsqu'elle mollissait.

« T'attends quoi pour te changer ? » Lança brusquement la brunette en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pour quoi faire ? » Demanda Caroline, soupçonneuse.

« Te trouver un paquet d'argent, un appartement et un job, bien sûr ! » Répondit Cassie en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si c'était une évidence. « Il me semble que tu m'avais dis que tu voulais vivre normalement, alors ? Prête pour un aller simple pour l'Enfer, chérie ? »

Caroline déglutit difficilement mais sous le regard sévère de son amie abandonna et disparu dans sa chambre pour se changer. Cassie, elle, se tourna vers la baie vitrée, un sourire satisfait plaqué aux lèvres.

« On verra si elle réussira à tenir une semaine avec un train de vie comme celui que je lui réserve » Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dis ? » Hurla Caroline à partir de la chambre au fond du couloir. « Je te signale que je ne dispose plus d'un radar portatif maintenant »

« Habille-toi et ferme-la, Caroline » Lui lança Cassie sans hausser la voix.

* * *

**N/A : Qu'en pensez-vous pour un second chapitre? Un peu plus long que le premier je trouve. Et le nouveau personnage que j'ai intégré? Cassidy est une vampiresse de trois cents ans frivole qui a, soit disons, éteint son humanité pour ne plus souffrir. Elle ne parle que très rarement, voir même jamais, de son passé et elle a rencontré Caroline à Hampton, cette ville à quelques kilomètres de Mystic Falls. Vous plait-elle ou vous trouvez qu'elle a une mauvaise influence sur notre Care Bear? Vous aimez cette Caroline pétillante et souriante ou vous préférez la vampire moralisatrice qui vit juste pour Elena? **

**A vos claviers, lovelies !**

_Xoxo._ Aislinn


	3. Care & Cure

**Salut ! So so so, le** _chapitre 3,_** étant écrit depuis un booooon moment, je le poste ici, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci en tout cas à celles qui ont postées une review, c'est un bon début non?**

_ENJOY !_

* * *

** CHAPTER 3 : Care ****_&_**** Cure.**

A pas feutrés, Cassie se hâta à rejoindre l'autre côté de la rue, comme un tantinet pressée. Tout en poussant un grognement de lassitude compte tenu des arrêts constants de la blonde à quelques mètres en arrière, elle marqua une pause et se tourna vers elle, les yeux plissés, le nez pincé alors que de la buée lui sortait de la bouche.

« Tu fiches quoi là ? » S'impatienta-t-elle en tapotant du pied.

« Vas te faire voir, Cassie » Pesta la concernée sans prêter grande attention à son interlocutrice.

« Impossible, j'ai une humaine sous ma responsabilité, ce serait _la honte_ si je me m'occupais pas d'elle » Répondit-elle simplement en se remettant en marche.

« L'_humaine _te dis d'aller te faire foutre, elle ne veut plus courir » Lâcha incontestablement Caroline en ramenant ses mains à ses genoux, le souffle saccadé par la course qu'elle venait de parcourir.

« L'_humaine_ en question m'a dit mot pour mot : _je veux redevenir celle que j'étais avant et il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour accomplir ça, redevenir humaine en supportant ses hauts et ses bas _» L'imita-t-elle d'une voix faussement mielleuse qui sonnait totalement faux.

« J'en ai assez de cavaler et de courir dans touts les sens, j'ai déjà un job, c'est déjà bien non ? » Se lamenta la blonde alors que Cassie bougeait frénétiquement le doigt en l'air comme signe de négation.

« Pas question, si tu veux avoir ce fardeau sur le dos, tu dois en assumer les conséquences » Lui dit Cassie sur le même ton, calme et placide.

Caroline soupira d'agacement et claqua sa langue contre son palais. Elle en avait marre. Marre de se couper en quatre pendant une journée entière alors que le soleil s'apprêtait à se coucher. Marre de devoir faire des efforts surhumains pour emboiter le pas du vampire. Marre de penser que quand elle rentrerait dans son appartement, ce vieux riche l'attendra pour la conduire au poste police et jubiler alors que le lieutenant de la veille lui passait les menottes tout en récitant ses droits et toute la panoplie qui va avec. En faite, elle avait marre de tout. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que redevenir humaine signifiait faire un tour à l'Enfer en une journée. Malgré elle, elle devait obéir, car si elle ne le faisait pas, ce qu'avait dit Cassie plus tôt allait s'avérer être vrai, l'assumer voulait dire la laisser gagner et ça, ça, elle se le refusait même si elle devait en sacrifier son Samedi.

« Bien, on va où maintenant ? » Scanda-t-elle à contre volonté.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de Cassie qui lui indiqua d'un signe de la tête qu'elle n'allait pas le savoir aussitôt. Les mauvaises surprises allaient donc la poursuivre encore quelques heures…

_Quelques heures plus tôt…_

« Sérieusement ? » S'indigna Caroline devant son miroir. « C'est comme ça que je vais postuler ? »

« T'as pas besoin de t'habiller autrement, je connais Jack, t'as juste à savoir comment tenir deux verres sur un plateau et écrire sur un carnet » Répondit Cassie en ajustant la chevelure blonde bouclée de son amie.

La blonde se tourna à contrecœur de la glace et parcourant son corps vêtu d'un simple jean, des converses bleues et un débardeur blanc de ses deux mains, comme pour montrer à quelle personne elle ressemblait. Pas à une barmaid en tout cas. Elle se demandait même si Cassie n'avait pas usé de ses pouvoirs pour convaincre ce dit Jack à recevoir sa postulation. Tout en soupirant, Caroline se mit à arpenter la pièce nerveusement, sous le regard neutre du vampire qui se contentait de hocher vigoureusement la tête pour faire semblant de compatir.

« Alors je vais être claire : pas d'hypnose, pas de _« familiarités »_, bref, tout ce qui rentre dans cette catégorie, je voudrai avoir ce travaille _loyalement_ » Précisa la jeune blonde d'un ton catégorique.

Cassie hocha une nouvelle fois de la tête et se leva à son tour. Un enthousiasme insondable la submergea et, après jeté un bref coup d'œil à l'apparence de Caroline, se décida à fermer son appartement et se diriger vers sa voiture hors de prix.

« J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas un de ces pervers que j'ai connu… » Commença Caroline en s'asseyant sur le siège avant du véhicule, claquant au passage sa portière avec mauvaise humeur.

« Non, Jack est un homme bien » L'informa la conductrice tout en plaçant les clés, démarrant déjà la voiture.

Et ce fut dans le silence le plus complet et même dérisoire que les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent au Solway et y pénétrèrent. Tout de suite entrées, une odeur nauséabonde les submergea. Instinctivement, Caroline à présent redevenue humaine se boucha le nez alors qu'une grimace de dégoût s'emparait de ses lèvres rosées par le froid.

« Tu vas t'y habituer, chérie » Leur lança une voix masculine plutôt rauque.

Aussitôt, les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent, d'abord synchronisées, Caroline vit ensuite Cassie sourire légèrement avant de prendre le barman, plutôt musclé et bien ciselé, dans ses bras alors qu'il lui caressait délicatement les cheveux, comme s'il avait peur de la briser en deux. Puis, lorsqu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, un silence gêné s'installa au sein du petit groupe, bientôt brisé par un raclement de gorge que Caroline venait d'émettre.

« Tu dois être Caroline » S'exclama-t-il en tendant la main alors que la concernée restait régissante puis finit par tendre la sienne. « Je suis Jackson Clark, appelle-moi Jack »

« Enchantée » Dit-elle aisément en retirant sa main.

« Bien, comme Cassie m'a dit que tu voulais travailler ici, tu vas juste commencer demain, ou aujourd'hui, c'est comme tu le sens » L'informa-t-il posément.

Caroline parut éluder la question et après un bref moment de flottement, fini par donner son verdict.

« Demain, c'est parfait » Dit-elle.

Tout en confirmant sa réponse, le propriétaire sourit légèrement, dévoilant ses dents parfaitement placées et blanches et les conduisit jusqu'à la sortie. Alors que Caroline s'empressait vers la voiture, elle se rendit compte que Cassie était restée derrière, une fois l'ayant vu, elle l'aperçu en train de parler avec Jack, ce dernier lui parlait simplement, ils avaient l'air de vraiment se connaître. Elle décida alors de se laisser aller sur le siège et écouter ce qui passait à la radio, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps.

« _Enfin !_ » S'exclama-t-elle d'une manière faussement enthousiaste en levant les mains au ciel. « Je commençais à avoir marre du top 50 des années 50 » Se lamenta la blonde en jetant sa tête en arrière.

« J'avais besoin de lui parler d'un truc, on peut y aller » Se justifia Cassie en prenant place devant le volant nonchalamment. « Tu es prête ? »

« Prête pour quoi ? » Soupçonna Caroline en pinçant les lèvres, sachant en avance que ça n'allait pas être de tout repos pour elle.

Cassie soupira bruyamment puis reporta une intention toute particulière à son interlocutrice. Celle-ci maudissait de tout son être sa position humaine, quoiqu'il advienne, elle regrettait en ces temps-ci amèrement son statut de vampire. Au moins, lorsqu'elle n'était plus humaine, elle n'était pas fatiguée, elle n'avait pas envie de se jeter sur le premier coussin venu, de vouloir manger quelque chose de comestible, un hamburger, un steak, des frites, au moins, lorsqu'elle n'était pas humaine, elle n'avait pas à être stressée par le cholestérol, par toutes les maladies qui bouffent l'humanité, par l'obésité, le Cancer. Oui, Caroline devenait paranoïaque, dans touts les sens du terme. Et cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'elle était redevenue humaine, là voilà déjà en train de mettre en scène différents scénarios, aussi horripilants et horrifiants soient-ils.

« Pour te trouver un endroit où dormir, tu ne croyais pas que tu allais venir chez-moi, si ? » Lui demanda-t-elle d'un air moqueur alors qu'un rictus se dessinait au coin de ses lèvres roses.

« Non, en faîte si, il y a encore deux secondes j'y pensais, faut croire que je suis bête quand je m'y mets » Marmonna-t-elle amèrement, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre.

« Faut pas m'en vouloir, tu voulais redevenir humaine, tu en pais les frais, c'est la loi de la nature chérie » Fit Cassie, un sourire ironique plaqué sur la bouche.

« Sans vouloir te vexer, tu es très mal placée pour me dire ce qui est naturel ou pas » Répliqua Caroline sans même daigner lui adresser un regard.

Cassie ne broncha pas. Après avoir parlée à sa vieille connaissance, elle n'avait pas très envie de relever chaque remarque de son acolyte au risque qu'elle lui serve de repas ce soir. Or, elle ne le voulait pas. Sans le savoir, elle s'était miraculeusement attachée à cette petite humaine écervelée à la langue bien pendue, à l'insolence incomparable et à la pétulance inouïe. Pendant trois longs siècles, elle s'était arrêtée avec lassitude en désespoir sur beaucoup de personnes, si bien qu'elle semblait connaitre touts les genres de personnalités que l'humanité contient mais aucune n'en valait vraiment la peine, certaines duraient un an, d'autres quatre mois alors que quelques uns lui sevraient de diner ou de petit déjeuner. Elle avait rencontrée Caroline deux ans plus tôt, à cette époque, elle savait dès l'arrivée de la blonde au lycée que celle-ci était un vampire, elle ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup, sa superficialité, son air frivole et en plus de cela faisant partie du club de cheerleaders qui se nourrissait de petits lapins chaque matins, c'était définitivement pas le genre de vampires qu'elle aurait aimé croiser. Non, Cassie aimait les vampires impulsifs, je m'en foutiste qui ne vivaient que pour eux-mêmes, qui tuaient sans scrupules, qui ne ressentaient pas de compassion pour les humains, maitres d'eux-mêmes, forts et avec un caractère aussi semblable. Mais voilà, par quel miracle, elle s'était attachée à celle-ci, spécialement le jour où elle l'avait vu briser la nuque d'un chasseur qu'elle avait trouvée au cours de sa route, tuée de son plein gré trois personnes et volé un camion pour écraser un membre important du Conseil de Hampton à présent réduit à néant. Par quel miracle, elle avait envie de connaître d'autres côtés sombres de cette personnalité si spéciale, et voilà, deux ans après, elles devinrent même inséparables.

« Non, elle ne le prendra pas » Troncha Cassie d'un ton catégorique à la vieille femme qui leur faisait visiter certains appartements de la ville depuis pratiquement quatre heures et demi.

« Et pourquoi _elle_ ne le prendrait pas,_ elle_ le trouve sympa, _elle _» Marmonna Caroline de l'autre côté de la pièce, les narines frémissantes.

« Trop cher » Justifia Cassie sans se tourner. « Nous ne le prendrons pas, merci quand-même »

« Bien » Fit la vieille immobilière en leur accordant un sourire hypocrite.

L'immobilière qui passa sous leur nez crut vouloir s'arracher les derniers cheveux qui lui restaient sur la tête. Après avoir passé son après-midi à faire visiter de nombreux appartements à ces deux jeunes demoiselles, elle était sortie sans leur en livrer un seul. Aucun ne leur plaisait, enfin, ne lui plaisait pas, à _elle_, cette grande brunette aux cheveux multicolores, au regard transperçant, au visage impassible quoiqu'un peu ironique et amusé, aux hauts talons et à la peau si blanche qu'on aurait cru la neige de touts ses constituants. La vieille femme sortit avec mauvaise humeur du dernier appartement et descendit les escaliers sans leur jeter un seul regard alors qu'elles la suivaient. Derrière, Caroline bouillonnait, elle en avait ra la casquette d'aller dans touts les sens, et l'odeur du neuf qu'aspiraient touts les appartements qu'elle venait de pénétrer la rendait tout bonnement irritable. Elle avait envie de mettre fin à tout cela. Elle allait le faire.

Avec une poigne de fer qui la surprit elle-même vu qu'elle avait perdu ses sens vampiriques, elle attrapa le bras de Cassie qui, toute rayonnante traversait le long couloir qui les menaient jusqu'au prochain appartement, la regarda d'un air incrédule.

« Il y a un problème ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un air faussement intéressé.

« Oui » Affirma Caroline sèchement. « Trop cher, trop grand, trop petit, trop lumineux, trop sombre, trop bruyant, trop haut, trop bas, qu'est-ce qui te prends à la fin nom de Dieu ? » Explosa-t-elle.

« Est-ce un crime de vouloir le meilleur pour son amie ? » Ironisa Cassie dans un sourire moqueur.

« C'est un crime de trimbaler la carcasse de son _amie_ pendant tout l'après-midi pour ne faire que dalle ! » Corrigea Caroline sur le même timbre de voix, le nez pincé et les yeux plissés.

« Très bien, alors déboule un gros paquet de fric, Caro', parce que je t'assure que tu vas en avoir besoin si tu veux vivre dans un bâtiment de la 6ème avenue » Poursuivit la brunette, souriante.

Caroline ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne puisse en sortir. C'était vrai, pourquoi diable étaient-elles venues ici déjà ? Pourquoi êtres allées chercher une résidence fixe dans l'une des avenues qui coûtaient encore plus chers que l'ancien appart' luxueux qu'elle louait chaque mois à Hampton ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi étaient-elles sorties à quelques kilomètres de Hampton ?

« On va faire un marché : je vais venir habiter chez-toi, j'irai travailler dans le Solway chaque jour après les cours et te payerai la fin du mois, ça va pas être bien gros mais ça fera l'affaire, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? En échange, t'auras plus à être seule » Marchanda la blonde d'un ton sérieux.

Cassie éluda la question puis dit d'un ton neutre :

« Ça marche, plus on est de fous, plus on rit, c'est Hayley qui va être contente » Lâcha-t-elle dans un rire qui résonna dans tout le hall.

« Et c'est qui ? » Demanda Caroline anxieusement en voyant l'ironie dans la façon que son amie avait à parler.

« Une cousine éloignée, très éloignée » Répondit-elle. « Elle m'a informée qu'elle avait de la paperasse à faire la semaine prochaine et qu'elle viendra d'ici quelques jours avant de repartir à Londres »

« Et elle sait pour… ? Enfin je veux dire…Ce que tu es… ? » Bredouilla Caroline dans de gestes exagérés des deux mains alors que l'immobilière leur faisait signe de la rejoindre.

« Oui, et j'ai un scoop pour toi : c'est un loup-garou » Lui apprit-elle l'air de rien.

Caroline entrouvrit les lèvres. C'était déroutant toutes ces informations que lui révélait Cassie au moment le plus inapproprié. Effectivement, Caroline ne savait pas du tout quel âge elle avait. Ni comment elle avait été transformée, sans oublier ses connaissances et le plus important : sa famille. Etait-elle transformée et dispersée un peu partout ou morte ? Connaissant Cassie, aussi insociable et froide soit-elle, elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se mettre dans l'idée que celle-ci arriverait à voir ses proches mourir un à un après cinquante ans ou moins. Et maintenant, elle lui révélait qu'elle avait une cousine éloignée qui était louve ?

« Du moment qu'elle mord pas, ça me pose pas de problème » Marmonna finalement Cassie.

Aussitôt qu'elle dit cela, elle fit signe à la pauvre immobilière de la rejoindre pour lui dire ce qu'il en était de l'affaire, celle-ci après avoir élargit les yeux comme des soucoupes finit par acquiescer tranquillement et toujours sur les nerfs s'éclipsa en dehors du bâtiment après les avoir braiement saluées à contrecœur….

« Bien, on va où maintenant ? » Scanda Caroline à contre volonté.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de Cassie qui lui indiqua d'un signe de la tête qu'elle n'allait pas le savoir aussitôt. Les mauvaises surprises allaient donc la poursuivre encore quelques heures…

Dans un silence quasi religieux, les deux jeunes adolescentes rejoignirent le véhicule et démarrèrent vers un endroit que seule Cassie semblait connaître. A un moment, la peur s'était presque emparée du frêle petit corps de Caroline qui redoutait ce fameux endroit vu la route que prenait la vampiresse. La voiture se lança dans une ruelle sombre et éclairée par quelques lampe qui sautaient pratiquement chaque minute, provoquant une peur panique chez l'humaine. Cassie, à côté, souriait malicieusement, amusée par l'état d'esprit de Caroline et tout ce qui rôdait dans sa tête. Elle finit par enfin ouvrir la bouche et lui dire nonchalamment :

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas t'enterrer vivante, on va juste à une fête qu'un ami organise ce soir » La rassura-t-elle d'un ton faussement mielleux.

« J'y crois pas » Troncha la concernée froidement en croisant les bras obstinément autour de sa poitrine.

« Si tu veux descendre, tu peux, tu sais » L'incita la brunette.

« Oui, tant que tu y es, donne-moi ton sang, au moins lorsqu'on m'aura achevée et laissé mon cadavre gisant au sol bouffé par les ras, je reviendrai d'entre les morts, enfin, en quelques sortes et je redeviendrai ce cadavre ambulant qui n'aurait pas été nécessaire de rajouter à la grande masse de zombies errants sur cette Terre » S'exclama Caroline si rapidement qu'elle crut perdre son souffle au milieu de la phrase.

« Tu n'es pas vraiment nécessaire pour l'humanité non plus Caroline » Dit Cassie bien plus qu'amusée.

« M'emmerde pas, Cassie » Marmonna Caroline. « Avance, on fait du sur-place là »

Rebekah s'affala mollement sur le premier fauteuil qu'elle avait trouvé dans son appartement et croisa élégamment les jambes sur la table basse. Elle soupira de lassitude avant de les retirer brusquement. La jeune blonde n'avait pas très envie de recevoir les foudres de son frère aîné Elijah, lorsqu'il rentrera et la découvrira en toute sa désinvolture en train de lui bousiller le verre de sa table, maniaque millénaire qu'il était, c'était un risque à ne pas prendre, pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Depuis que Klaus était revenu du monde des morts miraculeusement et reparti vers une destination inconnue dont il n'avait absolument pas envie de leur parler, à eux tous, sa vie s'était métamorphosée en un quotidien tout à fait banal et ennuyeusement barbant qui se résumait en tat d'activités toutes aussi monotones. Même Elijah semblait avoir plus de préoccupations qu'elle, elle en avait. Kol, lui, ne rentrait que tard le soir. Son frère et sa sœur ignorait totalement où il passait ses journées et personnellement, Rebekah s'en moquait royalement, le plus important désormais, c'était qu'elle devait de toute urgence trouver une occupation pour au moins le siècle prochain, ce n'était tout de même pas la mer à boire.

« Que deviendrons-nous sans ta bonne humeur exaltante, Becky » Ironisa une voix masculine qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille.

La jeune blonde tourna la tête, lassée et ennuyée, elle ne tenta même pas de relever la réplique alors que Kol suivait son mouvement et se glissait sur le canapé, un sourire moqueur plaqué aux lèvres, les bras derrière la tête.

« Et que deviens-tu sans Nik, plus que l'ombre de toi-même apparemment » Reprit-il sur le même timbre de voix qui commençait à taper le système de sa cadette.

« Tu n'as donc plus rien à faire de ton immortalité, Kol ? » Répondit-elle enfin sèchement, la mâchoire serrée.

Kol sourit largement, ce dernier s'élargit encore plus lorsqu'il vit Elijah débouler avec mauvaise humeur dans le salon, et faire les cents pas dans l'immense salle étrangement calme et paisible, ne semblant prendre aucune considération à son frère et sa sœur avant qu'ils ne lui posent la question à trois mille dollars :

« Je rêve ou tu es en train de transpirer ? » Lâcha incontestablement et surtout de manière très déplacée Rebekah en fronçant un sourcil d'intonation alors que Kol dissimulait son rire derrière une fausse-toux.

« Ne commence pas Rebekah, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment » Gronda Elijah en levant un doigt menaçant vers sa petite sœur.

La jeune vampiresse ne broncha pas et leva les mains en l'air comme pour calmer les tensions présentes dans l'immense pièce éclairée par la lumière du jour.

« Laisse-moi deviner, Nik a encore fait des siennes » Devina Kol miraculeusement comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

« Et encore, c'est un bien petit mot » Maugréa Elijah en réussissant enfin à reprendre plus de maitrise de lui-même.

« Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? » Demanda Rebekah, plus curieuse qu'inquiète étant donné que Klaus réussissait malgré tout le pétrin dans lequel il avait l'habitude de se mettre à en sortir.

« Notre frère a réussi à se mettre derrière le dos toute une famille de sorciers » Commença l'aîné Mikaelson en reboutonnant sa veste comme dans toute mauvaise situation.

Les deux autres personnages se regardèrent en fronçant un sourcil d'interrogation et s'exclamèrent presque synchronisés :

« Et c'est tout ? C'est pour ça que tu t'énerve et ne boutonne pas le dernier bouton de ta veste ? » Ajouta la blonde en claquant sa langue dans son palais, finalement, ça n'allait pas être aussi intéressant à ce quoi elle s'attendait.

« Les Blackwell » Cracha l'originel, plus scandalisé par les propos de sa sœur que par le fait de ne pas avoir boutonné sa veste correctement comme il avait la classe de le faire auparavant.

Aussitôt, les deux originels se raidirent. Alors que Rebekah s'enfonçait le derrière dans le fauteuil pour se faire toute petite, les yeux de Kol se fondirent en deux soucoupes brillantes d'une drôle de lueur. Il se leva lentement et s'approcha d'avantage de son aîné.

« Les Blackwell ? » Fit-il, irrité. « Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ces temps-ci avec tout cet acharnement pour les sorciers, ça en devient exaspérant »

« La petite sorcière Bennett ne m'a pas parue comme un gros problème, mais s'en prendre à la lignée la plus vieille et la plus puissante des sorciers comme les Blackwell, c'est con » Enrichit Rebekah alors que Kol compatissait d'un hochement de tête.

« Là n'est pas le problème : il se trouve que Niklaus a découvert que les Blackwell collaborent avec d'autres sorciers pour créer une sorte de potion qu'ils souhaitent se servir contre les vampires » Accumula l'aîné en se massant la tempe.

« Quelle genre de _"potion"_ ? » Demanda Kol soupçonnant la future réponse de son frère.

« Le genre de potion qui nous transforme, nous, les autres, en vulgaires humains » L'informa Elijah, la mâchoire légèrement crispée, les dents serrés rien qu'à l'évocation de cette information que son cadet lui avait fait part ce matin.

Les yeux de Kol s'obscurcirent soudain et une lueur démente s'installa dans ses pupilles noisette. Rebekah, à présent méfiante se leva à son tour et toisa son frère afin de déchiffrer l'expression de son visage. Elle aurait du se douter que Klaus n'irait pas jusqu'à tuer des sorciers sans raison valable. Evidemment, ces salauds voulaient les rendre humains pour les tuer après, c'était aussi évident que la fois où cette Bennett avait mit Klaus dans le corps de ce minable d'hybride sans aucune importance. Aussi clair que de l'eau de roche et aussi compliqué qu'un jeu d'enfant. Ou le contraire en faite.

« Depuis quand Nik sait-il pour ces complots ? » Finit-elle par demander après un moment d'hésitation.

« Depuis qu'il a commencé ses petits voyages tout autour de Mystic Falls » Répondit le concerné.

Vexée qu'il n'ait même pas eu la dignité de leur faire part de ses projets, Rebekah se rassit en croisant obstinément les bras autour de sa poitrine et fit une moue déconfite.

« Qui leur garantie que Nik n'ira pas se transformer presque aussitôt ? » Interrogea Kol après un bref moment de flottement sinistre.

« Parce que si un originel se transforme en mortel, il entraîne avec lui toute sa lignée, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'y aura plus aucun vampire sur cette Terre, _plus aucun_ » Pesta l'Originel avec humeur.

« Et ils comptent les tuer après ? » Fit une nouvelle fois Kol, de plus en plus intrigué et irrité par ces projets dignes de ces sorciers.

« Non, juste redevenir humains et ne plus pouvoir être vampire » Lui apprit-il.

* * *

**N/A : Voilà **_ENFIN_** les originels en action. Que pensez-vous de la petite leçon de Cassie pour faire craquer Caroline? Et de leurs escapades? Et l'affaire des Originels vous a-t-elle plu? Bref, tout commentaire positif ou négatif est le bien venu pour évoluer. Je lance désormais l'intrigue principale qui se rapproche un peu de celle de cette saison 4, bref, dans le prochain chapitre KLAUS IS BACK ;D**

_Xoxo__**, **_**Aislinn**


	4. Come back in business

**S**alut tout le monde ! Alors, premièrement, je tiens à vous remercier pour tout vos petits commentaires qui me font un biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig plaisir. Heureuse que l'histoire vous plaise. Et aussi, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard, je m'étais promis de mettre la suite un peu avant mais voilà, j'ai eu quelques enpêchements. A partir de maintenant, je poste la suite chaque semaine ou même moins, de toute façon, à partir de jeudi prochain, je serai libre donc ça arrivera vite vite.

Allez, _ENJOY_ !

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 : Come Back In Business.**

Caroline, le visage toujours enfoui dans son oreiller hurla une énième fois à pleins poumons, exprimant la rage qui consumait tout son être et se décida enfin à lever son visage tracé par les signes de la fatigue de son coussin, estimant que l'avoir tâché de mascara, de rouge à lèvres et de fond de tin était un crime assez grotesque compte tenu de la matière avec laquelle il était fabriqué. Il faisait presque jour dehors, on pouvait apercevoir les premiers rayons de soleil orangés baigner les bâtiments de la ville alors que les ruelles regorgeaient de véhicules dont les jurons, les klaxons et les bruits assourdissants remontaient vers les habitants qui dormaient toujours. Mais Caroline ne dormait pas, elle n'avait pas réellement dormi, si ce n'était les quinze minutes où le sommeil l'avait emportée dans un doux rêve où sa vie serait _« normale »._ Juste quinze minutes qui lui parurent durer une éternité. Eternité dont elle n'avait plus droit désormais.

Elle replongea une nouvelle fois sa crinière blonde dans le pauvre coussin qui n'était que la victime de ses malheurs et se remit à hurler de plus belle, c'est ce moment là qu'une voix familière, grommelant la sortit de ses pensées confuses.

« Arrête de faire autant de boucan, y'en a qui essaient de dormir ! » Grogna Cassie en mettant son oreiller contre son visage comme vaine tentative de stopper ce bruit incessant.

Caroline soupira bruyamment et se leva, régnée par la lassitude. Elle rejoignit la cuisine en trainant le pas et se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds pour atteindre le haut du réfrigérateur. Ce dernier devait bien avoir de quoi la rassasier, quoique devenir obèse n'était peut-être pas la meilleure option qu'elle aurait choisie. Tant pis, il devait bien y avoir…

« Un demi citron et un vieux tube de mayonnaise…? » Se scandalisa-t-elle une fois la porte du frigo ouverte.

Elle poussa un soupir et referma la porte avec mauvaise humeur pour découvrir, sur le seuil de la porte de la cuisine, une grande brunette aux cheveux ébouriffés, la mine déconfite et le haut de son pyjama abaissé et laissant son soutien gorge paraitre légèrement de sa couleur rouge écarlate. Le nez pincé, elle semblait tenter de maitriser son envie de lui arracher le cœur immédiatement.

« T'as une tête horrible » Maugréa Caroline en lui passant sous le nez nonchalamment.

« On se demande pourquoi » Bougonna la concernée en s'approchant d'avantage du bar pour se servir un verre de scotch, le plus fort qu'elle avait trouvé.

La jeune blonde ne répondit pas et se rallongea mollement sur son lit dans des gestes lents et précautionneux. Ça faisait presque trois jours qu'elle n'avait pas dormis et ça commençait à avoir certaines conséquences sur son comportement. Par exemple, c'était devenu une habitude chez elle de dormir pendant les cours d'Histoire, ou de renverser toute commande sur chacun clients et les faire enfuir à peine sont-ils entrés. C'était déjà un miracle que Jack la laisse travailler chez lui vu la calamitée ambulante qu'elle était depuis peu. Sans oublier ses notes scolaires qui avaient chutés chute libre. Et le pompon, c'était que depuis une semaine, Cassie n'arrivait plus à dormir, elle aussi et elle avait besoin de son quota de sommeil sinon le résultat serait désastreux.

« Bon ça suffit ! » Eclata la vampiresse en cognant son verre contre la table avant de le briser en éclats et laisser couler le liquide en abandon sur la surface du bois.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » Lâcha Caroline en se tournant brusquement, alertée par les bruits.

« Je te retourne la question : depuis que tu es redevenue humaine, tu passes tes nuits à hurler, crier à l'aide, que quelqu'un va te tuer, tu es fade, pâle, en gros, tu es le portrait craché de la mort elle-même, on dirait un cadavre ambulant » Cracha enfin Cassie d'un ton acerbe.

« Je sais » Avoua Caroline, les yeux braqués vers le bout de ses chaussures. « Depuis ce jour-là, je n'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars, je n'ai plus faim, je n'arrive plus à dormir, ni à réfléchir »

« Quel genre de cauchemars ? » Lui demanda Cassie une fois calmée par son stress surdéveloppé.

« C'est bien ça le problème, je ne me rappelle de rien, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je fais des cauchemars tellement horribles que j'en deviens folle » Admit Caroline d'une petite voix.

Cassie leva un sourcil d'interrogation puis soupira d'exaspération. Elle avait passé trois cents ans à fuir les humains, à les repousser, à vivre dans l'ombre, sur la défensive, dissimulant son trouble derrière un mauvais caractère qu'elle s'était forgée au fil du temps et maintenant, trois siècles après, elle se retrouvait avec une humaine. Un fardeau de plus, un fardeau qu'elle rêverait de se débarrasser mais l'envie ne la laissait pas le faire, pour une fois depuis longtemps : elle n'était plus seule. Quelque chose à quoi elle n'aurait jamais pensé à l'époque où on l'avait transformée involontairement. Alors que Caroline attendait une réaction de sa part, son téléphone vibra et une sonnerie tout à fait insupportable retentit dans l'immense pièce.

« _Allô ?_ » Répondit-elle avec humeur en faisant presque éclater l'écran.

« C'est Jack, j'aurai besoin de deux maints de plus aussi maladroites soient-elles si ça ne te dérangeais pas » Fit son patron avant de raccrocher non sans avoir crié : _HEY MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS EMS ?_ […] _COMMENT CA UN PETIT-DEJEUNER GRATUIT ? MAIS ON N'OFFRE PAS DE PETIT-DEJEUNER GRATUIT BORDEL !_

Ses tympans risquant d'exploser à un moment ou à un autre, elle délaissa son portable sur la table puis reporta son attention vers son amie qui la jaugeait avec un certain intérêt.

« Parfois, j'en viens à regretter mon vampirisme » Marmonna-t-elle amèrement alors que le regard de Cassie s'illuminait d'une drôle de lueur démente. « Ne comprends pas de travers, _j'adore être humaine_ ! » Exagéra-t-elle.

Aussitôt, la vampiresse éclata d'un rire franc devant la mine faussement réjouie et mi-déconfite de son amie qui s'en allait avec mauvaise humeur vers sa chambre pour mettre ses formes généreuses dans un short trop serré et un haut moulant. Au lieu de lâcher négligemment ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés, elle les attacha en une queue de cheval improvisée devant son miroir et mit ses converses qu'elle avait achetées pour aller avec son uniforme et se hâta à rejoindre le Solway. A peine était-elle entrée que cette odeur irrespirable la submergeait. C'était un mélange de transpiration et d'alcool avec des saveurs mexicaines aussi, un gros tat de n'importe quoi. Elle ne chercha même pas de regarder Jack qui essuyait les verres à l'aide d'un torchon derrière le bar et pressa le pas en allant chercher son tablier blanc. Lorsqu'elle l'enfila, elle prit rapidement son petit carnet, un stylo mâché et évita gracieusement les tables pour se diriger vers une qui donnait vue à la mer, près de la fenêtre. Elle se positionna tel un soldat devant le client qui avait la tête tournée vers la baie vitrée et lâcha son discours annuel avec un air las.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? Faite vite, je n'ai pas toute ma journée » Grommela-t-elle avec une mauvaise humeur sans lever ses yeux de son carnet, attendant patiemment la commande de ce client.

« Et que me conseillez-vous…_Caroline_…? » Fit une voix suave qui lui fit soulever la tête si vite qu'elle se crut se faire brisée la nuque seule.

Caroline déglutit difficilement. Cette voix sensuelle, douce et au même temps dite d'un ton carnassier n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne. Ce visage aux traits angéliques, au sourire enjôleur, aux fossettes digne d'un Anglais de souche, ces yeux bleus qui la laissent penser être transparente, n'appartenaient qu'à une seule personne, une personne qui tromperait tout le monde dans ce bar, tout le monde, sauf elle étant donné qu'elle connaissait cette personne comme elle savait ce qu'il y avait dans la poche de son short. Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur puis inspira une bonne bouffée d'air pour ramener tout son courage dans de vulgaires paroles insensées.

« Calme-toi Caroline, c'est encore un de ces cauchemars qui te réveillent toutes les nuits, tu n'as rien à craindre, Klaus n'est pas devant toi, il n'est pas devant toi, il est mort, il NE peut PAS être en vie, _impossible_ » Murmura-t-elle dans sa barbe en respirant et inspirant, les yeux clos.

Ledit Klaus leva un sourcil d'interrogation puis afficha un sourire amusé avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres :

« Excuse-moi de te décevoir, _sweetheart_, mais c'est bel et bien moi » S'exclama-t-il sans se départir de ce calme aussi étonnant et irritant soit-il.

Caroline se mordilla la lèvres inférieure presque jusqu'au sang et reprit elle aussi son calme. Bien, Klaus n'était finalement pas mort, rien d'étonnant tout compte fait, et pour une fois depuis une semaine, ce n'était pas l'œuvre d'un rêve, ou un cauchemar, c'était bel et bien lui, avec toute son arrogance et sa parfaite structure de leader millénaire qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis deux ans.

« Klaus » Dit-elle simplement d'un hochement de tête.

« Caroline ? »

« Comment se fait-il que tu sois là ? T'étais pas sensé être mort ? » Scanda-t-elle, indignée, les mains posées sur ses hanches.

« Je vois que tu es réjouie de me revoir » Soupira Klaus d'une mine faussement attristée et vexée.

« Parce que tu t'attendais à ce que je sois contente qu'une bonne étoile veille sur toi ? _Extraordinaire_, Klaus Mikaelson est en vie, c'est la meilleure nouvelle de l'année ! Non franchement, c'est _génial_ » Exagéra-t-elle en clapant des mains, lâchant au passage son carnet.

Alors que Caroline s'en allait dans une démonstration en claquant des mains faussement joyeuses, Klaus lui, avait un sourire au coin puis releva de nouveau la tête vers elle, un petit rictus amusé plaqué aux lèvres.

« Doucement, _love_, heureux que je fasse ce genre d'effet sur toi mais il n'est pas nécessaire d'en faire une scène au risque de paraitre ridicule » La tenu-t-elle informée avec un sourire.

Indignée, Caroline grommela dans sa barbe en jurant comme un charretier et s'assit devant lui. Les coudes sur la table, la tête légèrement abaissée à son niveau, son regard dur et méfiant qui défiait le sien faussement plein de bienveillance et de calme, elle le jaugea un instant puis, n'y pouvant plus, les lèvres de l'hybride s'élargirent en un grand sourire amusé.

« Je vois que ton vampirisme ne t'as pas enlevée tes _bonnes manières_ » Constata-t-il sur le même air qui exaspérait la jeune blonde.

« Tu parles » Marmonna-t-elle, roulant les yeux au passage.

Klaus sourit légèrement puis releva le visage, sérieux tout d'un coup, Caroline venait à se demander comment peut-on changer aussi vite d'expression en un battement de cil.

« As-tu remarqué quelque chose de différent lorsque tu es arrivée ici ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Tu veux dire à part le fait que je me retrouve du jour au lendemain humaine dans un uniforme trop serré pour moi et un gars plein aux as me voulant du fric, non rien » Répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

« Des sorciers, as-tu eu affaire à des sorciers avant de retrouver ton…Aspect humain ? » Fit-il, les yeux plissés.

Caroline parut éluder la question mais tout espoir d'une réponse concrète retomba aussitôt qu'elle décrocha un sourire malicieux et pour une fois amusé à l'Originel qui craignait à présent le pire.

« Ah je comprends mieux, tu as peur qu'on te transforme toi aussi ? Le grand Klaus Mikaelson a peur de se retrouver humain ! » Scanda-t-elle en cognant sa main dans l'autre comme si elle avait mit la main sur quelque chose sur quoi elle attendait depuis un moment de savoir.

« Réponds » Troncha Klaus, la mâchoire serrée.

« Non » Déduit-elle en hochant la tête en signe de négation. « Pas en ma connaissance »

Klaus grogna de mécontentement puis jeta la tête en arrière contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Contrarié. Voilà l'humeur qui submergeait l'hybride. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponses venant d'elle.

« Klaus ? » Commença-t-elle timidement en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

« Quoi ? » Grogna-t-il, le visage une fois tourné vers elle.

« Tu sais qui m'a fait redevenir humaine ? Je veux dire, tu es venu ici…Tu savais que j'étais redevenue humaine n'est-ce pas ? » Hasarda-t-elle en espérant que sa question ne soit pas déplacée.

« Bien sûr que je le savais ! » Répondit Klaus sur le même ton irrité. « J'ai aussi remarqué que tu étais le seul vampire à être transformée en humaine –bien que je n'arrive pas à croire en ce que je viens de dire- et que le reste de la ville contient beaucoup d'autres vautours »

« Ah, je vois » Murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête, honteuse de penser qu'elle était l'unique vampire avec Cassie dans la ville. « Tu suspecte quelqu'un en particulier ? »

« J'ai suspecté plus d'un, _love_, mais tout me ramène ici » Dit-il d'un air énigmatique.

« Tu veux bien développer ? » Lui demanda la blonde en plissant les yeux légèrement.

L'hybride poussa un soupir lassé par cet interrogatoire auquel il ne s'attendait pas en arrivant ici. Tout comme il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la belle et forte Caroline se soit retrouvée humaine de nouveau. Sous le regard insistant de la principale concernée, il comprit qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire facilement et décida de lui expliquer.

« J'ai côtoyé un groupe de sorciers qui m'ont tenus informés des complots qui se préparent contre moi et ma famille, certains m'ont conseillé de venir ici, il se trouve qu'une masse de sorciers s'abritent ici le temps que le sort soit conclu, je peux être très persuasif quand je le veux » Répondit-il dans un sourire carnassier qui glaça le sang de Caroline.

« Si ces sorciers veulent t'éliminer toi et ta famille, pourquoi ils se sont pris à moi ? » Interrogea-t-elle en se redressant brusquement, voyant la mine réjouie de l'hybride.

« Alors ça, c'est un mystère pour moi autant que pour toi, _sweetheart _» S'exclama-t-il.

Caroline hocha vigoureusement la tête mais alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour poser une énième question, au grand dam de Klaus, une idée qui aurait du faire irruption dans son cerveau au premier instant vint illuminer le dessus de sa tête.

« _Tyler_, qu'est-il arrivé à Tyler ? Tu es vivant, il doit l'être lui aussi ! » Fulmina-t-elle en bougeant toute seule en place sous les regards méfiants des clients qui se demandaient bien des choses sur sa santé mentale.

Le sourire amusé de Klaus retomba aussitôt. Bien sûr, Tyler. Le louphteau sans importance mais aussi celui qui faisait sourire sa belle Caroline était remis sur le tapis. Quelle perte de temps. Qu'avait-il cru ? Qu'il allait débarquer deux ans après, se la jouer sérieux en gardant une pointe d'amusement et regagner son cœur sans difficulté. Il s'était une énième fois trompé à son sujet.

« Tyler est bel et bien vivant, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit pas en position pour te parler, Caroline » Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique, les dents légèrement serrées.

« Que lui est-il arrivé Klaus ? » Hurla la jeune blonde en cognant son poing contre la pauvre table qui menaçait de lâcher à une seconde ou à l'autre.

« Rien de bien méchant, il a juste été séquestré jusqu'à nouvel ordre, quelque part, aux Etats-Unis, Washington…New York ? » Lui dit-il vaguement d'un geste de la main, passif.

« _Rien de bien méchant_ ? C'est une blague j'espère ! » Tonna l'adolescente, hors d'elle. « Comment as-tu pu laisser Tyler séquestré quelque part sans chercher à le retrouver ? Comment tu… »

« Comment n'ai-je pas essayé de le retrouver ? Tu veux parler de la personne débordante de politesse qui a mainte et mainte fois essayé de me tuer ou cherche à me nuire ? Caroline, je t'ai cru plus intelligente que cela » Grogna Klaus avec ce calme légendaire qui étonnait Caroline.

Son visage était impassible. Il parlait. Juste parler. Aucune émotion ne trahissait les pores de sa peau parfaite. Aucun sourire. Aucun rictus. Aucun regard. Il paraissait vide. Lassé. Rien de tout cela ne semblait l'atteindre. Caroline remarquait tant bien que de mal la mauvaise humeur qui le submergeait, même s'il essayait de la dissimuler derrière son masque d'impassibilité. Elle l'avait côtoyé plusieurs mois et même si leurs discussions n'apportaient rien de bon pour la blonde, elle pourrait affirmer le connaitre on ne peu plus mieux. Mais l'homme qui se trouvait face à elle semblait…Différent. Il n'avait plus rien du charmant hybride millénaire qui se conduisait tel un gentleman en sa compagnie. Non, il semblait dénué de sentiment. C'était passé. L'année où il semblait focalisé sur Caroline et voulait gagner son cœur. Il avait tourné la page. Elle n'était que de passage, comme toutes les jeunes femmes qu'il avait connu pendant mille ans.

« Je dois retourner travailler » Murmura-t-elle pour se persuader que faire une analyse sur lui était une grosse erreur.

Klaus se contenta de la regarder se lever lentement de sa chaise. Lorsque Caroline leva les yeux vers lui, il lui semblait que ses yeux bleus la passaient au scanner, il la sondait, il semblait lire en elle comme dans un livre. C'était gênant. Oui gênant car elle se refuserait de dire que c'était troublant. Elle ne devait pas le dire, ni même le penser.

« Caroline… » L'interpela-t-il une fois qu'elle se dirigeait avec un pas pressé vers l'intérieur du bar.

La jeune humaine se retourna si vite qu'elle cru s'être brisé la nuque toute seule, mais lorsqu'elle le vit, avec ce sourire faussement innocent et cette flamme machiavélique dansant dans ses yeux, sans oublier l'objet qu'il tenait dans la main et qu'il lui tendait, tout espoir retomba presque aussitôt.

«…Tu as oublié ton carnet » Dit-il simplement.

Caroline cru que son cœur venait de rater un battement. Bon sang, son cœur s'était arrêté depuis fort longtemps ! Poussée par sa colère qui menaçait d'éclater à une minute ou à l'autre, elle prit rageusement le petit bloc-notes dont la moitié était déchirée et l'engouffra dans sa poche avant de presser une fois de plus le pas et rejoignit les vestiaires. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi se conduisait-elle d'une telle façon ? Pourquoi avait-elle perdu tout ce contrôle qu'elle possédait une fois redevenue humaine ? Elle se sentait de nouveau la bonne vieille gourde écervelée doublée d'une maladroite légendaire.

« Hey, Blondie ! »

Tout en poussant un grognement, elle déposa son tablier sur le porte-manteau et alla rejoindre son supérieur qui se tenait toujours derrière le bar. Lui aussi semblait bien bizarre et ce froncement de sourcils n'annonçait rien de bon. _Pourvu qu'il ne me vire pas_, avait-elle pensée tout en trainant le pas en sa direction.

« Je sais, règle n°1 on doit pas sympathiser avec les clients et rester papoter avec eux plus d'une minute dans un sujet qui ne concerne pas le fric, c'est juste que c'est une vieille connaissance et que j'ai pas pu résister » Se justifia-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur après avoir prononcé le dernier mot.

« Ce n'est pas ça dont je voulais te parler, Caro' » Expliqua le barman d'un ton posé, décidemment, tout le monde semblait zen, tout le monde sauf elle bien évidemment.

« Cool, de quoi tu voulais me parler alors ? » Demanda la blonde en prenant place sur l'un des tabourets, les bras avancés et posé sur le bar.

« Du mec avec qui t'étais en train de parler, Klaus » S'exclama-t-il, les yeux plongés dans le fond de son verre parfaitement essuyé.

Le sang de Caroline ne fit qu'un tour. Elle avala sa salive tout en maudissant le principal concerné du sujet. Comment se fait-il qu'à peine arrivé, il soit déjà connu et par qui, le responsable d'un bar miteux. Elle n'oserait même pas imaginer comment le reste de la ville a appris cette nouvelle. D'ailleurs, que pensait Jack de Klaus ? Et pourquoi voulait-il lui parler de lui ? Ce n'était définitivement plus ces jours ces derniers temps.

« Tu le connais ? » Demanda-t-elle, terrifiée à l'idée de le voir approuver.

« En quelque sortes, Cassie m'a vaguement parlé de lui et je peux t'assurer qu'elle ne m'a pas conseillé de prendre un verre avec lui » Marmonna Jack dans une grimace tout en pressant le torchon contre le verre qui menaçait de se briser en mille morceaux dans trente secondes chrono.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Donc, en gros, non seulement un humain complètement fauché et vivant dans la merde connaissait un originel hybride millénaire mais en plus, Cassie semblait s'être confrontée à lui plus d'une fois pour affirmer qu'elle n'appréciait pas sa compagnie.

« Il paraitrait que c'est un Originel, et qu'il est récemment devenu hybride grâce au Double Petrova, mais je pensais que c'était un mythe, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me le montre et que je le vois de mes propres yeux » Poursuivit-il sans lever ses yeux verts de son occupation.

Elle ravala sa salive une énième fois. Bien, Jack connaissait l'existence des vampires, des Originels et semblait en connaitre un rayon sur le surnaturel. En faite, il semblerait que tout le monde dans cette ville connait le monde mythique du surnaturel, ou pas si mythique que ça. Voyant sa mine déconfite, le barman laissa passer un léger rire moqueur avant de reporter une intention très particulière à la serveuse, pétrifiée sur-place.

« Calme-toi chérie, ce n'est pas moi qui avais l'air de vouloir te bouffer tout à l'heure » Ironisa-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas drôle » Marmonna Caroline, enfin calmée. « Comment se fait-il que Cassie soit au courant de son existence ? Non non, attends, quel âge elle a en faite ? »

Impressionné par la vitesse fulgurante qu'elle avait lâchée cette phrase, Jack étouffa un nouveau rire derrière une fausse toux puis se racla la gorge.

« Elle a pas voulu me le dire, tout ce que je peux t'affirmer, c'est qu'elle est plus vieille qu'un siècle vu comment elle dégomme les sorciers et les vampires sans même leur accorder un regard » Dit-il d'une voix blanche.

* * *

A quelques mètres de là, l'ouïe tendue vers l'intérieur du bar, Klaus sourit discrètement, un sourire qui s'élargit encore plus une fois que la description de la personne qui l'aiderait peut-être à y voir plus clair dans cette affaire s'intensifiait. D'après ce qu'il avait compris à partir des bribes de conversation qui se déroulait à l'intérieur de cet endroit immonde, Caroline n'était pas l'unique vampire à Hampton. Cette Cassie semblait bien mystérieuse et très intrigante vu le portrait que Jack pendait d'elle. Elle n'aimait pas parler de son passé. Ni d'elle. Elle a une oreille attentive mais refuse catégoriquement que quelqu'un se mêle de ce qui la regarde. C'est une fêtarde qui aime sa vie de vampire et qui croque la vie à pleines dents sans se plaindre ou chialer, n'empêche qu'elle restait toute fois avec un mauvais caractère et était aux premiers abords sur la défensive et froide. Mais rien de tout cela n'intéressait l'hybride, même pas le fait qu'elle semble en savoir un rayon sur lui car touts les vampires le craignait lui et sa famille, on avait même peur de Rebekah parce que c'est une Originelle, alors ça ne l'avait pas vraiment étonnée qu'elle soit si stricte sur ce qui concernait ses amis et leurs contacts avec lui. En faite, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de savoir comment cette vampiresse aux plusieurs facettes ne s'était pas retrouvée elle aussi humaine. Pourquoi avoir transformé Caroline et pas elle ? Pourquoi laisser la belle et douce Caroline, cheerleaders, ne se nourrissant pas d'humains, gentille et attentionnée et laisser celle qu'on décrivait comme étant un vampire qui n'en a rien à faire de tuer des innocents ou hypnotiser pour s'acheter un portable ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Les sorciers qu'il avait connu étaient jusque là tous les mêmes : obsédés par l'équilibre de la nature. Par contre, ce que ces sorciers sont en train de faire est exactement le contraire. Après avoir écouté longuement leur conversation et remarquant que le sujet dérivait sur des voies qui ne le concernait en rien, Klaus démarra la voiture dans laquelle il se trouvait et se dirigea vers l'endroit où il semblerait que Caroline et cette dénommée Cassie habitaient.

« Elle a du goût en matière d'appartement en plus » Commenta-t-il d'un air amusé.

Il coupa le contact et sortit nonchalamment du véhicule, trainant le pas. Il avait remarqué à un kilomètre à la ronde le bruit assourdissant du sèche-cheveux qui venait de cet appartement et de la musique à fond qui diffusait un mélange de pop et de rock. Amusé d'avoir eu enfin affaire à une vampiresse qui ne regrettait pas sa vie d'humaine, il rejoignit l'étage et sans prendre la peine de sonner à la porte, y pénétra. C'était une résidence de vampires, il l'avait remarqué sans difficulté. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas été la première à y habiter, ce qui lui facilitait la tâche et lui permettait de faire son entrée théâtrale, typiquement Klaus Mikaelson.

Mais à peine eut-il poussé la porte que le bruit de sèche-cheveux et de post à fond s'arrêtèrent synchronisés et un calme presque rasoir régna dans l'appartement décoré avec beaucoup de goût. Un sourire amusé erra sur ses lèvres, effectivement, cette vampiresse semblait bien sur ses gardes et semblait être assez vieille pour remarquer l'arrivée d'un vampire chez elle avec autant de rapidité. Elle ne cesserait pas donc de le surprendre avant même qu'il n'ait eu à la voir ? Mais son sourire retomba le long de sa mâchoire une fois plaqué contre le mur d'en face d'une poigne, certes, de fer mais faible à son goût. Il la vit, elle. Grande brunette aux longs cheveux multicolores. Les yeux bleus et la peau parfaitement blanche encastrant un visage presque rond. Aussitôt, il la plaqua à son tour contre le mur de l'autre côté alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils de confusion. Lui aussi était en pleine confusion. C'était elle, il n'y avait plus l'ombre d'un doute.

« Merde » Murmura-t-elle alors que la poigne du vampire relâchait prise, elle aurait voulu mourir sur le champ plutôt que d'affronter ce regard encore une fois.

« Ce n'est rien de le dire » Fit-il une fois l'ayant relâchée.

Elle retomba mollement au sol et ramena sa main contre son cou. Maudissant au passage cet appartement réservé aux vampires et se maudissant elle-même d'avoir encore une fois à l'affronter, de toute sa hauteur, après si longtemps.

« Comment se fait-il que tu sois vivante bordel ! » Lui aboya-t-il au visage.

« Je te retourne la question, je pensais que ce psychopathe que ta folle de mère avait créé t'avait brûlé vif » Marmonna Cassie en peinant à se relever, la main toujours pressant son cou.

Mais au lieu de s'excuser, elle sourit légèrement avec toute l'innocence qui lui restait encore. Il la plaqua une nouvelle fois contre le mur et lui murmura à l'oreille des mots en langue morte mais qui ne l'était pas à une certaine époque et qu'elle comprit aussitôt.

« Sérieux, Klaus, après trois siècles, tu continue à te conduire toujours de la même façon, si prévisible » Fit-elle d'un ton faussement rageur.

Il la vit lui passer sous le nez nonchalamment comme s'il ne venait pas de lui promettre l'Enfer dans sa langue paternelle et prendre une poche de sang et l'aspirer à l'aide de son tube en plastique tranquillement.

« Bien, maintenant que tu m'as retrouvée, tue-moi, on fait ça vite-vite ou tu préfère la souffrance ? » Continua-t-elle en croisant élégamment les mains autour de ses genoux.

« Je ne suis pas là pour te tuer, quoique j'en ai très envie, mais pour te poser quelques questions » Dit-il simplement, les dents serrées.

« Oh par pitié, je viens tout juste de revenir du commissariat pour vol de voiture » Railla-t-elle, une grimace faussement dégoûtée plaquée au visage.

« Cassidy ou Cassie, peu importe, je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser, je suis là pour un but précis »

« Ça sonne comme le début de Massacre à la Moulinette 3, franchement Klaus, tu m'épate, moi qui croyais que tu reste ce vampire assoiffé de pouvoirs et craint sans vie sociale » Poursuivit l'adolescente sans prendre en considération ses menaces.

« Fais attention Cassidy, tu t'aventure sur une très mauvaise voie » L'alarma-t-il, pointant un doigt menaçant vers elle mais en vain.

Cassie but une énième gorgée puis releva des yeux parfaitement ronds. Dignes d'une adorable adolescente de dix huit ans tout à fait innocente devant son vieux père grincheux. Elle n'avait pas réellement changée depuis le temps en faite, quoiqu'à présent, elle semblait être bien plus belle et plus rayonnante que trois siècles en avant.

« Je t'écoute » Dit-elle sur un ton soudain devenu sérieux.

« Tu es une Blackwell, tu as été la seule à ne pas être retransformée en humaine, tu dois connaitre ceux qui on fait ça » Fit-il d'un ton tranchant sans appel.

Elle parut soudain mal-à-l'aise par ce nom qu'il lui attribuait, un nom qu'on ne lui avait pas dit depuis si longtemps.

« Je ne le suis plus depuis que je suis morte tuée de tes mains, Klaus et je n'ai plus aucun contact avec ces salopards » Troncha-t-elle.

« Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'es pour rien dans tout ce qui se trame ici ? Faire passer mon frère pour le premier des idiots ne t'as pas suffit, il faut que je me joigne à vous ? » Tonna l'hybride avec mauvaise humeur en cognant son poing contre la table qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba à terre.

« Je n'y suis pour rien, j'ai laissé le monde la magie derrière moi une fois devenue vampire et lui aussi m'a laissée tranquille, depuis, je vis très heureuse, je pense même que j'aurai droit à ma _Happy End_ » S'expliqua-t-elle sans jeter un seul regard à la table qui trônait parterre.

Klaus, furieux, la souleva de sa chaise à partir de son col alors qu'elle ne cherchait même pas à se débattre. Elle aurait du être morte trois siècles auparavant et maintenant qu'elle ne servait plus à rien, comme toujours, il ne fallait plus que la remettre à sa place, la remettre là où elle aurait du finir comme toute emmerdeuse de son genre qui joue les gros dures. Mais alors qu'il allait arracher son cœur, la porte s'ouvrit lentement, dévoilant une Caroline exténuée après une matinée de travaille mais qui en plus, semblait plus que choquée de le voir tenant fermement sa colocataire par le col.

« Prends tes jambes à ton cou et t'arrête pas, c'est un ordre ! » Ordonna Cassie tant bien que de mal à l'intention de Caroline.

Mais celle-ci ne prit pas en considération ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et marcha d'un pas hésitant vers l'hybride qui ne bougeait à présent plus, se contentant de la regarder comme il l'avait fait tout à l'heure, avec cette façon qui l'agaçait tant.

« Klaus, lâche-la, s'il te plaît » Implora-t-elle d'une voix minuscule.

L'hybride hésita un instant puis la relâcha. Cassie s'écroula une fois de plus à terre et massa son cou rageusement, lorsqu'elle releva ses yeux vers eux, sa première réaction fut de dire :

« Vous vous connaissez, cool, manquerait plus qu'il pleuve »

Et son souhait s'exauça. Une pluie à cordes s'abattit sur les immeubles. Pour la première fois, il pleuvait à Hampton un jour d'été.

* * *

**N/A: VOILA ! Donc, comme promis, Klaus IS BACK ! Et pas n'importe comment. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ces retrouvailles avec Caroline? Mais aussi, quelle relation pensez-vous que Cassie et Klaus avaient auparavant? Du pourquoi du comment Klaus la tué et suuurtout, comment s'en est-elle sortie? Pas vraiment Klaroline mais ça arrive, je tiens à garder un minimum de cohérence.**

**Encore un merci à vous très chers lecteurs, ça me fait plaisir et ça m'encourage à écrire la suite !**

_Xoxo_, Aislinn


	5. Deal

**Hiiii ! Alors, comme promis, me voici, toute une semaine d'abensce où j'ai carburée comme une folle avec mes exams, et ça n'a pas été en vain, j'ai envie de dire "Ouuuuuf" -mais ça, tout le monde s'en fout royalement-. Donc voili voilou, merci pour vos commentaires, je vais répondre à chacun d'eux, merci à tous !**

**: Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil**

**thesafestpsycoticbitch : Thanks, franchement, ça me va droit au coeur. Pour ta proposition -que j'aurai bien vu avec notre Caroline nationale- : je me suis dit que sur le coup, complètement paumée, chamboulée et fatiguée après une journée de travaille et qu'en PLUS, la pauvre venait de savoir que le psychopathe de Mystic Falls connaissait sa nouvelle connaissance, ce serait plus logique de le faire de cette manière, en plus, elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque de le voir la tuer ;) encore merci !**

**jolieyxbl : Merci. Moi aussi, le Klaus de la série commence à me gonfler sur les bords mais toujours fidèle à ma team Klaus always & Forever yeah, 'fin bref, c'est très gentil de ta part.**

**Dark Angeel : Merci beaucoup sistah, tu te creuse trop les méninges petite bouille ;)**

**Cassandre : Oh merciiiiii, non, je ne compte pas abandonner cette fic, je suis en pleine inspiration !**

**Merci et bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à commenter !**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 : Deal.**

Les bras croisés autour de sa poitrine, Cassie regardait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà l'affrontement entre les deux créatures à quelques mètres d'elle. C'était comme assister à l'avant première d'un film muet, enfin, pas si muet que ça vu que plusieurs voisins avaient, par curiosité, sortis leur tête par la fenêtre pour se prêter au spectacle. La plupart âgés de plus de trente ans semblaient ne pas vouloir s'arrêter de parler, ou de chuchoter. _Vieilles commères,_ pensa-t-elle amèrement en fusillant une vieille retraitée qui était en train de glousser comme une dinde derrière ses pots de fleurs. L'une des deux créatures qui s'étaient livrées un combat sans merci finit par abandonner et emmêla ses pattes dans sa crinière blonde avant de lâcher un « _BORDELILMFAITCHIER _» en une vitesse hallucinante. Ensuite, elle avança, telle une furie qui déboulait avec mauvaise humeur pour tout rafler dans son chemin. Aussitôt sur ses gardes, Cassie se leva à son tour et la jaugea un instant : elle avait une furieuse envie de savoir de quoi parlaient ces deux là pendant qu'elle était trop occupée à les voir s'engueuler sans comprendre un traitre mot de leur échange.

« Il est HORS DE QUESTION que je fasse un marché avec cet énergumène ! » Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle saccadé vu l'énergie qu'elle mettait dans chacune de ses paroles.

« C'est une peste de première catégorie ! » Lança la deuxième créature, la mâchoire crispée et les dents fortement serrées.

Cassie attendit un moment avant de se laisser retomber sur le fauteuil mollement, comme un vulgaire sac de patate qu'elle était. Puis leva les mains au ciel, lançant un magistral :

« Dire que c'est juste _maintenant _que vous vous en rendez compte, quelle subtilité, classe la veste à l'envers Caroline » Remarqua la jeune brunette avec un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres.

L'intéressée leva un sourcil puis enleva rapidement sa veste jean et la remit en place. Toujours sur les nerfs, elle se tourna vers _LASOURCEDEMESPROBLEMESALACON_ pour l'interroger du regard. Celui-ci se contenta de l'ignorer royalement. Elle venait de lui faire passer le plus mauvais quart d'heures de sa semaine, même Elijah, aussi moralisateur et ennuyeux soit-il, n'était pas arrivé à le mettre aussi en colère. Il y avait certainement quelque chose qu'on n'avait pas appris à Caroline : ne pas contredire Klaus Mikaelson. C'était une tâche qu'il se ferait un plaisir de lui acquérir une fois ses projets terminés. Il en venait à se demander comment il avait pu tomber sous le charme de cette petite emmerdeuse fouineuse qui n'en avait qu'à sa tête, comment il en était arrivé à la couvrir de cadeaux et regretter amèrement le fait de ne pas avoir profité du moment où il était dans le corps de Tyler, il en venait à se demander comment il avait pu la laisser vivre plus d'une nuit après le coup bas qu'elle lui avait fait avec ses amis. _Entre l'amour et la haine,_ il n'y a qu'un pas, susurra une voix dans sa tête qui enclencha rapidement une alarme assourdissante. Non de Dieu ! Que lui arrivait-il à la fin ? Il devait immédiatement mettre les choses au clair, avant que son égo n'en prenne un sacré coup et sa réputation aussi par la même occasion.

« Je vais être clair : toi, tu iras vers ces sorciers, tu leur diras que tu voudrais savoir ce qu'ils mijotent, que tu veux les aider, quant à toi, _love,_ tu me feras à un plaisir de te taire et tu l'accompagneras, ce serait nettement mieux d'avoir une barrière de protection, nous savons tous que les sorciers n'aiment pas risquer la vie des humains » Leur dit-il à tour de rôle : d'abord Cassie ensuite Caroline.

« Et je suis sensée leur dire quoi au juste ? Tu pense vraiment qu'ils vont me dire tout ce qu'ils essaient de perfectionner pendant des années juste pour mes beaux yeux ? Et encore, je ne peux même pas les hypnotiser » Scanda Cassie, les mains levées désespérément au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas mon problème. Tu leur diras que tu cherche ta rédemption, que tu as envie de te rendre utile pour une fois, que tu es en panne de sel ! N'importe quoi et je m'en fous, l'important est le résultat, tu feras partie de leur secte ou tu sais ce qui t'attends » Menaça-t-il.

Cassie hocha vigoureusement de la tête alors que Caroline suivait l'échange en fronçant les sourcils, sans doute une mauvaise manie qu'elle avait acquise de Stefan et dont elle devait d'urgence remédier, du moins, lorsqu'elle n'aura plus de dangereux psychopathe sur le dos.

« Et moi ? Je vais foutre quoi là-bas ? Sachant que si je dérange, on pourra m'en coller une en pleine tronche pour me la faire fermer » S'exclama Caroline pour les faire redescendre sur Terre.

« Pour une fois, _sweetheart_, tu la boucleras le temps Witchy Cassidy arrive à les baratiner » Lui dit-il d'une voix amusée.

La blonde soupira bruyamment puis décida de suivre les deux autres vampires dans la voiture de l'hybride. Celui-ci lui accorda à peine un regard, assise à côté de lui, elle semblait vouloir se jeter par la fenêtre rien qu'en sentant toute cette force et cette colère qu'il semblait maitriser, son visage de nouveau fermé, impassible, le regard vide et ne laissant rien transparaitre de ce qu'il pensait. C'était une dure réalité : le Klaus qu'elle avait connu s'ennuyait à tel point qu'il s'était créé une toute autre personnalité pour la charmer, l'avoir puis la jeter comme il devait l'avoir fait mainte et mainte fois pendant milles ans. Et ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle découvrait le vrai Klaus : celui dont Stefan lui avait parlé, l'homme craint par tout le monde, même si Damon préférerait se couper une jambe que l'admettre. Le psychopathe qui daguait ses frères et sa sœur lorsqu'ils ne lui obéissaient pas au doigt et à l'œil. Klaus Mikaelson, la créature suprême qui puisse exister, l'hybride Originel qui avait tant terrorisé ses amis et ses proches. Devait-elle se vanter d'avoir réussi à survivre plus d'une heure en sa compagnie ou juste prendre ses jambes à son cou et fuir à l'autre bout de la planète comme lui avait conseillé Cassie quelques minutes plus tôt ? Non, elle avait plus urgent à faire : pénétrer incognito dans une secte de sorciers prêts à tout pour arrêter les Originels. C'était nettement moins dangereux de toute façon que s'enfuir au risque de suivre le même chemin que Katherine : passer sa vie en plusieurs filatures.

« Vous comptez rester comme ça longtemps ? Cette tension est à peine supportable, on dirait que vous voulez vous sauter dessus » S'exclama Cassie d'une voix désarçonnée et de manière complètement déplacée.

Sans se retourner, Klaus leva un sourcil interloqué avant de laisser un rictus se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors que Caroline, légèrement tremblotante, marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles, que même l'Originel n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Et c'est alors que la blonde fit le geste le plus mature qui soit, la réaction digne d'une jeune femme comme elle.

« Je rêve ou tu viens de me tirer la langue ? » Fit Cassie, les yeux formant deux soucoupes alors qu'à côté, Klaus peinait à garder son hilarité au fond de sa gorge.

« Ferme-la, tu veux » Troncha Caroline d'une voix acerbe.

Et elle se tourna vers la fenêtre, évitant le regard amusé du visage de Klaus et l'air hilare de Cassie qui semblait penser que se mordiller la lèvre inférieure pouvait la dissuader de rire. Elle poussa un soupir ennuyeux et se concentra sur la route, écureuils, lapins, ce serait un endroit sympa pour Stefan, enfin, s'il prenait la peine de lui décrocher au lieu de la laisser entre la voix suraigu de son répondeur annonçant comme une fifille de cinq ans : « Salut, c'est Stefan, je suis sûrement en train de passer les meilleures années de ma vie en compagnie de la femme la plus belle et la plus intelligente qui puisse exister *rire hystériques d'Elena en fond* laissez-moi un message après le bip…BIIIIIIP »

* * *

« Pas possible » Dit Kol alors qu'Elijah lui tournait le dos vers la vitre de leur immense pièce de salon.

« Tu devras faire avec, Kol, nous irons rejoindre Klaus à Hampton que tu le veuilles ou non » Lui répondit Elijah sans daigner se retourner de sa principale occupation : fixer inlassablement une jeune femme s'emmêler les pinceaux en ne savant pas comment tendre sa pelouse sans faire de diagonales.

« Je te rappelle que ces sorciers veulent nous rendre humains, Kol ! » En rajouta Rebekah en faisant de vagues gestes des mains.

Le principal concerné qui s'était tapé tout un discours annuel sur _« obéir à Klaus parce que c'est notre supérieur et que nous sommes ses esclaves »,_ décida d'accepter finalement. Il n'avait pas réellement le choix, même s'il devrait supporter son frère aîné désormais touts les jours sans exceptions. Il fallait avouer qu'après les nombreux conflits que ces deux là ont eu récemment, Kol n'aimait plus vraiment la compagnie de Klaus et préférait rester loin de lui le plus possible, déjà de un : pour éviter de se retrouver dans une boite poussiéreuse qui maltraitait ses cheveux soyeux et de deux : afin de ne pas déclencher une « guerre » où ce sera sûrement l'hybride qui gagnera. Ce n'était pas Que Kol avait peur de lui, c'était juste qu'il n'aimait pas les fins malheureuses et il en connaissait un rayon sur les méthodes de Klaus lorsqu'un de ses frères l'ennuyait ou le tapait sur les nerfs, une dague en plein cœur et problème résolut, c'est ce qu'il lui avait fait un siècle auparavant, ne le faisant sortir que récemment. Donc non, recroiser une énième fois son aîné n'était pas une idée lumineuse, lui qui croyait qu'Elijah était le plus intelligent et le plus sensé de la famille.

« Il m'a tenu informé du fait qu'il possède quelque chose qui t'appartienne » Poursuivit Elijah sans se détacher de sa contemplation de l'adorable jeune femme dans la vingtaine particulièrement maladroite.

« Nik possède beaucoup de choses qui m'appartiennent » Rectifia le concerné. « Mais j'ai hâte de voir sa tête lorsque j'irai voir ce que ce sera, je sais qu'il n'a rien pour me satisfaire »

« Tu es trop sûr de toi, trop confiant et complètement stupide » Pesta Rebekah comme si ce qu'elle disait n'était pas encore étalé au grand jour.

« Et toi une petite fillette lunatique, naïve et beaucoup trop sensible qui a été en vie tellement moins de fois que même Stefan Salvatore s'est nourrit d'humains plus que ta durée de vie en dehors d'un cercueil » Murmura Kol, un sourire satisfait plaqué aux lèvres.

Rebekah fulminait. Les narines dilatées, elle rejoignit sa chambre en cognant ses talons hauts dans toute la demeure comme signe d'énervement et claqua la porte jusqu'à la faire céder.

« Il nous faut de nouvelles serrures, Elijah » Fit Kol d'une manière amusée.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous supporter pendant tout notre séjour à Hampton vous conduire de cette manière »

« Alors laisse-moi ici et dis à Nik que je me suis encore enfuis » Proposa le cadet.

« Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que si tu veux ne pas te retrouver une dague en plein cœur, tu ferais mieux d'aller t'excuser auprès de ta sœur avant qu'elle ne décide à t'achever elle-même » Dit l'aîné. « Maintenant, vas te préparer, nous devons y être cet après-midi »

Kol poussa un soupir bruyamment en signe d'agacement et rejoignit l'étage. Ruminant sa colère dans sa barbe. Elijah, lui, de détacha de la contemplation de la jeune femme et alla s'assoir sur un fauteuil.

« La journée s'annonce très longue » Marmonna-t-il d'un air monotone en laissant sa tête contre le dossier.

* * *

« Alors c'est là où se cache ces sorciers ? C'est une blague ? » Fulmina Caroline devant la cabane délabrée qui se trouvait face à elle, une odeur immonde presque pire à celle du Solway l'entourait.

« Pas le moins du monde, _love_ » Murmura-t-il au niveau de son oreille, ce qui la fit légèrement frémir.

« C'est l'endroit parfait, personne ne soupçonnerait que quelqu'un puisse venir ici » Persifla Cassie d'un air moqueur.

« C'est surtout dégoûtant et c'est bourré de bestioles nuisibles » Pesta Caroline en affichant une moue dégoutée devant un cafard qui venait de lui passer sous le nez.

« Ton opinion m'importe peu, _sweetheart_, maintenant, avance tu veux, je vous attends dans la voiture » Leur dit-il avant de se tourner et s'en aller vers son véhicule nonchalamment.

Caroline poussa un juron, juron qu'elle aurait voulu que l'hybride n'entende pas mais c'était peine perdue et pénétra la vieille résidence poussiéreuse et parfaitement sale. Elle se demandait pendant combien de temps c'était resté ainsi. Et se mordilla la lèvre lorsqu'une bouffée de poussière lui barra la route.

« C'est dégueulasse, c'est immonde, c'est… » Commença-t-elle à voix basse.

« Tais-toi » La conseilla Cassie en posant une main en l'air, sentant que quelqu'un approchait.

Un bruit d'objet en verre qui s'écrase au sol alerta les deux jeunes femmes qui, au découvert, ne savaient pas où se cacher. Cassie opta pour une option pas très hygiénique et se déplaça rapidement derrière des étagères délabrées pour s'y cacher mais Caroline semblait vouloir faire passer la séance de manucure avant sa propre vie ou alors, c'était définitivement une peste et cruche qui n'en avait rien à faire d'être vivante ou pas. Ce qui ne serait pas trop mal non plus, au moins, Cassie pourrait sauver sa peau à elle.

« Non grand-mère, je ne participerai pas à votre plan » Fit une voix féminine qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce, alors que Cassie et Caroline retenaient leurs souffles de justesse.

« Chérie, je sais que ça te fais peur mais aie confiance en toi, tu ne pourras pas refouler la magie qui est en toi pour toujours » S'exclama une seconde voix qui semblait être bienveillante.

« Toujours est un bien gros mot, j'avais songé à les enfouir pour les cinquante ans à venir » Railla la première voix en rigolant nerveusement.

« Tu fais partie des nôtres, Emily, tu dois faire face à ton destin en tant que Blackwell »

Le sang des deux jeunes femmes ne fit qu'un tour. Caroline savait bien à qui ladite grand-mère parlait : Emily, surnommée Ems ou Emy devait avoir dans les vingt deux ans, jeune femme assez enfantine et adorable dont le sourire ne quittait que très rarement son visage, elle travaillait pendant ses heures libres dans le Solway et était connue là-bas pour enchainer les bourdes, autant que Caroline en faite mais Jack semblait l'apprécier pour la laisser encore travailler chez-lui. Quant à Cassie, elle ne connaissait pas cette histoire, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que cette dénommée Emily était une Blackwell, et une Blackwell qui ne savait pas à priori comment user de ses pouvoirs quoi de plus normal, elle faisait partie d'une des plus puissantes familles de sorciers qui puisse exister et ses pouvoirs étaient certes décuplés et encore plus forts que ceux des Bennett, il serait nettement moins dangereux de les enfouir au fin fond de son cœur plutôt que de faire face à ses responsabilité en tant que sorcière. Submergée par un flot de souvenirs qu'elle ne voulait plus avoir une seconde fois, elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle avait lâché Caroline qui regardait curieusement entre les vieux bouquins disposés sur l'étagère, un œil ouvert et l'autre fermé, en quête d'informations, du moins, c'est ce qu'il semblerait, à moins qu'elle veuille tout d'abord faire une critique vestimentaire sur ladite Emily. Involontairement, la blonde fit tomber une boite qui lui barrait la vue, celle-ci, en bois, alla s'écraser au sol et fit tourner les deux sorcières. Alors que Caroline jurait mentalement tout en se mordillant la lèvre, Cassie, elle, semblait vouloir lui transmettre un message muet très…Agressif.

« Merde » Lâcha la brunette finalement en voyant les deux sorcières leur faire face.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Tronchèrent les concernées d'une voix acerbe et synchronisée.

« Simples visiteuses qui adoooooooorent les vieilles maisons…Poussiéreuses et en ruines ? » Hasarda Caroline en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, prise d'une panique soudaine.

« Vous n'êtes pas humaines ! » Apprit la vieille femme alors que sa petite fille écarquillait les yeux de stupeur.

« Non sans blagues » Marmonna Cassie en roulant péniblement les yeux. « Bon écoutez, nous ne sommes pas là pour vous bouffer, juste vous parler, de Blackwell à Blackwell, on se soutient »

L'ironie que percevait Caroline dans les paroles de son amie lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Même dans les pires des situations, elle arrivait à rajouter cette petite touche personnelle qui agaçait tant ses ennemis, ou adversaires, ou alors membres de la même famille.

« Vous ne pouvez être une Blackwell, vous êtes un Démon » Dit-elle amèrement.

« Pas maintenant, mais je l'ai été, à un certain temps » Répondit Cassie en se pinçant la lèvre, risquant un regard vers Caroline qui écarquillait à son tour les yeux.

Tout à coup, tout s'éclaircit dans la tête de Caroline. Le fait que Klaus veuille l'envoie elle et pas une sorcière, le fait qu'il l'appelle Witchy Cassidy, le fait qu'elle s'y connaissait vachement bien question magie et livre de recettes, tout prenait un sens. Cassie était une sorcière avant de devenir vampire. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru, pas qu'une sorcière puisse devenir vampire non, que Cassie puisse être une sorcière faisant partie, à un certain temps, de la plus puissante lignée de sorciers de la terre et être dotée d'une caractère tellement à l'opposé des devoirs d'une sorcière. Caroline ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'elle y connaissait question sorcellerie & Co mais elle avait déjà connu Bonnie : celle-ci, au début, avait prit la magie pour un divertissement comme tant d'autres qui fournis des pouvoirs extraordinaires aux humains mais s'était vite rendue compte que c'est plutôt un monde sérieux et empli de surprises, bonnes ou mauvaises soient-elles. Cassie, elle, semblait différente. La jeune blonde se recentra sur l'essentiel, son regard se posa alors sur la jeune femme rousse à la chevelure sauvagement coiffée et les yeux bleus en billes incroyablement rebelles qui la jaugeaient avec intérêt. Cette Emily cherchait sûrement à deviner si elle était comme son amie ou réellement humaine.

« Quel âge avez-vous ? » Osa la petite rousse.

« C'est très impoli de demander son âge à quelqu'un, surtout à un vampire, c'est franchement _très embarrassant_ » Exagéra Cassie en bougeant son index de gauche à droite comme si elle était en train de faire apprendre les bonnes manières à une gamine de cinq ans.

« Plus de la centaine » En déduit la jeune femme en mettant son doigt sur son menton, ayant l'air de réfléchir.

Cassie soupira puis reporta son intention à la grand-mère qui la regardait d'une façon étrange. Du moins, il semblerait que ce soit étrange juste pour Caroline puisque Cassie ne semblait nullement gênée d'être scannée par une vieille sorcière maléfique.

« Donnez-moi vos mains, j'ai besoin d'être sûre que vous êtes réellement des nôtres » Ordonna la sorcière.

« Techniquement, je ne fais plus partie des vôtres depuis fort longtemps » Railla-t-elle en tendant ses deux mains.

La sorcière ignora son intervention et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les deux mains glacées du vampire. Qu'avait-elle vraiment l'intention de faire ? Contacter les esprits et leur demander si elle était une gentille fifille, leur ancêtre âgée de dix huit ans ? Si tels étaient les intentions de la vieille sorcière, elle serait nettement déçue car tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle avait toujours été tout sauf une gentille Blackwell obéissante et avenante.

« Alors ? Ça marche votre truc ou faut y passer la nuit ? » Les interrompit Caroline en roulant péniblement les yeux. « ça commence à me gonfler ici, on dirait qu'on est en plein studio de _Land Of The Dead _»

Mais personne ne lui répondit. A part la petite rousse demi-portion qui la jaugeait avec cette concentration qui la mettait mal à l'aise. On disait que Mona Lisa serait une peinture qui fixerait la personne sous touts les angles, là tout de suite, Caroline avait la nette impression que la Mona Lisa de cette maison d'horreur se trouvait être Emily et c'était bizarre car même au Solway, elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé, à part lorsque Jack lui intimait de l'appeler pour avoir une discussion concernant le « cassage de verres » dont elle était à peu près connue dans toute la ville ou lorsque ce dernier lui demandait, à elle, d'appeler Caroline pour lui faire la leçon sur comment éviter d'asperger les clients de tas de fluides bizarroïdes. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'après une semaine, ou plus, à travailler dans ce bar, jamais Caroline n'avait prit le temps de se concentrer sur Emily, elle ne l'avait jamais remarquée et jamais intéressée, elle lui semblait si solitaire, si froide et si maladroite qu'elle en venait à se demander quelle genre de relation avaient Jack et elle pour qu'il la laisse bosser chez-lui.

« Ça y est ? J'ai réussi le test ? Je suis embauchée ? » S'enthousiasma Cassie en voyant la sorcière lever les yeux vers elle et baisser légèrement sa garde.

« C'est étonnant mais assez impressionnant » Avoua la sorcière. « Mais je voudrai savoir pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

Cassie avala rageusement sa salive et reprit de sa contenance, elle jeta un bref regard interrogatif à Caroline qui lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, lui intimant soit disons de leur livrer la vérité.

« Maintenant que vous savez que je suis une Blackwell, vous devez savoir comment j'ai été transformée… » Commença-t-elle alors que Caroline voulait sautiller sur place, elle attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps. « Et bien je vais faire court parce que j'y connais rien en Teen Drama, Klaus m'a tuée et j'avais le sang d'un vampire dans mes veines, il l'ignorait et pensait qu'il s'était débarrassé de moi, je me suis contentée de partir et ne plus revenir »

« En gros, vous avez fuie comme une lâche » Déduisit Emily sans aucun tact, comme si se remémorer cette période de sa vie n'était pas déjà assez douloureux.

« Non, _en gros_, je l'ai juste évité pendant quelques siècles et à présent, il m'a retrouvée » Répondit-elle en se tournant vers la grand-mère.

Caroline parut déçue, elle savait cette partie de l'histoire, elle l'avait entendue le sous-entendre à Klaus quelques heures plus tôt et c'était franchement redondant de répéter la même chose sans connaitre les phases cachées car Cassie avait toujours des phases cachées qu'elle avait appris à protéger et mentir pour les cacher.

« J'ai entendue, il y a quelques mois de cela, que des sorciers complotaient derrière son dos, alors j'ai décidé de me prêter au jeu et en finir ave cette crapule » Troncha-t-elle d'une voix maitrisée et totalement dénuée d'émotions. « Il m'a tué, j'avais dix huit ans, alors que je venais tout juste de savoir que j'étais sorcière et je compte prendre ma revanche »

Emily parut étonnée et au même temps, admirait cette détermination qui perlait dans les pupilles bleues de Cassie. De son côté, Caroline jubilait intérieurement, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que Cassie jouait parfaitement la comédie et que, aussi, Klaus devait bien se marrer dans sa voiture, en train d'écouter touts les surnoms affectueux que lui attribuait sa chère amie. Elle faillit pouffer d'un rire franc mais se contenta de tousser légèrement.

« Vous ne croyiez pas qu'il vous suffisait de débarquer à l'improviste ici, nous faire les gros yeux et qu'on vous laisserez nous prêter une main forte, si ? » L'interrogea Emily en fronçant les sourcils. « Et c'est moi qu'on traite d'illogique et d'incohérente en plus »

« Je ne vous demande pas de me faire une place dans votre secte…Huh, votre _groupe _» Se corrigea-t-elle un peu trop tard alors que Caroline menaçait d'exploser de rire à une seconde ou à l'autre vu la situation. « Je vous demande juste de me laisser me rattraper, après toutes ces années passées à torturer et éteindre mes émotions juste pour ne pas ressentir la douleur, je veux juste lui faire payer et vivre enfin _sereinement_ »

C'était la phrase de trop.

Incapable de résister à cette envie de pouffer sous leurs yeux, Caroline se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et rejoignit l'extérieur, où elle se laissa glisser contre le mur à peu près solide et laissa libre court à son hilarité.

« Prouve-le, prouve-nous que nous pouvons te faire confiance » Exigea la vieille sorcière.

« Je le ferai » Affirma Cassie d'un ton déterminé.

« Bien, nous avons un marché alors, Cassidy Blackwell »

* * *

**Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Plutôt moyen mais qui contient divers informations qui serviront pour la suite, et puis, comme le titre indique "Deal" je pense qu'il faudrait au moins qu'il y est un peu d'informations, histoire de s'y retrouver. Caroline vous-a-t-elle plu dans ce chapitre? Qu'avez-vous pensé de son échange avec Klaus? Ca risque de pas bien commencer avec le Klaroline mais comme la dit la petite voix de Klaus dans sa tête "Entre l'Amour et la Haine, il n'y qu'un pas" XD, donc, pourquoi pas? Evitons les histoires à l'eau de roses qui n'ont rien à voir avec le monde des vampires. Et Klaus? Vous le préférez de cette manière, fidèle à lui-même ou au bon vieux temps où il parlait avec Caroline et se laissait se faire tirer par Damon? L'histoire de Cassie, vous y croyez ou est-ce que vous pensez comme Caroline : un tat de mensonges entassés pour baratiner ces deux sorcières?**

**'Fin bref, tout commentaire est le bienvenu !**

**Xoxo, Aislinn.**


	6. Disclosures

**N/A : Salut tout le monde ! Alors me revoilà, toujours le Jeudi avec un nouveau chapitre avec beaucoup de révélations sur l'intrigue principale. Encore un merci pour vos reviews., ça me fait chaud au coeur ^^ **

_ENJOY ! _

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 : Disclosures.**

La portière du véhicule claqua dans l'air, brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé quelques minutes plutôt au sein du petit duo. Aussitôt, Caroline tourna la tête alors que Klaus gardait les yeux rivés vers un point invisible à l'horizon, visiblement absorbé par obscure-chose. Cassie s'installa dans le siège arrière, jeta un dernier regard à ses interlocuteurs avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de les tenir informés de ce qui s'est passé après que Caroline soit partie.

« Bon, je suppose que vous avez tout entendu », dit-elle à l'intention de Klaus qui restait impassible jusqu'ici.

« Cette sorcière a fait un sort qui ne la pas laissé écouter votre conversation », l'informa Caroline en risquant un regard vers l'hybride qui daignait enfin se retourner.

« Donc, je vais devoir tout vous expliquer moi-même... » Marmonna Cassie d'une voix monotone comme si elle allait subir la pire des tortures.

Les deux autres hochèrent de la tête en signe positif et elle prit une grande inspiration. La vieille sorcière l'avait tenu informée de beaucoup de choses, choses qu'elle trouvait néanmoins très complexes et tirées par les cheveux, elle devait bien les réunir, bien les interpréter et bien les répéter à Klaus si elle ne voulait pas recevoir les foudres de sa colère.

« Bien, pour commencer, elle fait partie des Blackwell », commença-t-elle.

« Je le lui ai dis », l'interrompit Caroline. « Je lui ai dit tout ce qu'elle nous a dit lorsque j'étais avec toi. »

« Ok », comprit-elle. « Bon, la vieille m'a dit que ce n'était pas elle qui avait eu l'idée du sort en question, que c'est un vieux sorcier très puissant mais qui n'appartient pas à la lignée Blackwell, d'après elle, personne ne la encore contacté et personne ne sait à quoi il ressemble, il se contente de leur donner les instructions à suivre et ils obéissent. »

« Tu es en train de me dire que ces imbéciles suivent les ordres d'un homme tout à fait inconnu ? » Troncha Klaus, incrédule.

« Exactement », approuva la principale concernée. « Il paraitrait qu'il est tout aussi craint que toi, sauf que de son côté, seuls les vampires et loups novices ont peur de lui, sans oublier aussi les sorciers. »

« Continue », l'ordonna-t-il sèchement, la mâchoire crispée.

« Je disais donc, ce sorcier est totalement inconnu, il possède une magie surpuissante et peut utiliser la magie noire à sa guise sans avoir peur d'en payer le prix, les ténèbres, parait-il, est la seule sorcellerie qu'il exerce mais pour maintenir l'équilibre, il ne l'utilise que pour éliminer les autres créatures surnaturelles qui faussent la nature, c'est à dire : vampires, loups-garous et hybrides », poursuivit-elle.

Caroline s'enfonça dans son siège. Ce sorcier semblait plus fort que n'importe quel autre et c'était lui qui l'avait transformée, elle, en une humaine alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Dans quel but ? Pourquoi elle et pas Cassie ? Ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête depuis quelque temps déjà sans pour autant obtenir des réponses. Mais pour l'instant, l'important est de se débarrasser de Klaus, plus vite il aura mit la main sur ce dit_ "invincible sorcier ténébreux"_ et l'aura tué, plus vite il s'en irait et elle pourrait reprendre une vie totalement normale, comme elle l'avait souhaité depuis le jour où elle s'était transformée en humaine.

« Et la potion qui m'a permit de redevenir humaine ? T'en a-t-elle parlé ? » Osa la blonde.

« Non, pas vraiment, elle ne semblait pas du tout savoir que tu étais vampire avant..._ça_, mais j'avais remarquée que l'autre : Emily, semblait t'observer bizarrement », répondit Cassie d'un air vague.

Effectivement, la petite rousse aux yeux insolents et rebelles semblait intéressée par la blonde et n'avait pas détachée ses yeux d'elle. Comme si elle la scrutait, essayait de lire en elle et de deviner ses pensées et Caroline devait bien l'avouer, ça l'avait plutôt déstabilisée un chouia.

« Qui est Emily ? » Grogna Klaus, visiblement impatient et énervé face au fait qu'il ne savait plutôt que de maigres choses sur ses adversaires.

« Une sorcière, la petite fille de la vieille dont je connais pas le nom, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, elle ne veut rien à faire avec la magie et la refoule depuis toujours, il semblerait qu'elle ne veuille pas faire partie de leur plan d'autodestruction », les informa la brunette.

« Bien, qu'en est-il du sorcier ? T'ont-elles dit quelque chose d'autre qui pourrait nous amener à lui ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non, rien d'autre, elle se contente d'obéir, elle veut créer une révolution entre les sorciers et tous les faire rejoindre leur cause, si j'étais toi, je ferai attention, une sorcière, c'est pas méchant, dix c'est rien mais toute la troupe qui fanfaronne du latin, tu devrais te méfier », le conseilla-t-elle avec un sourire au coin.

« Mais tu n'es pas moi, quelle tragédie », souffla-t-il avec un sourire carnassier plaqué aux lèvres alors qu'elle détournait le regard.

Caroline, qui avait suivit l'échange avec grande intention ne prit même pas la peine de masquer son trouble. Certes elle jouait aux plantes vertes mais elle avait appris grand chose après ce qui s'était dit et elle comptait bien donner un coup de pouce. Elle n'allait tout de même pas rester les bras croisés alors qu'il se pouvait qu'elle soit le centre de tout ce remue-ménage, après tout, le sorcier visait les originels mais il l'avait transformée elle et pas eux.

Néanmoins, elle sortit de ses pensées une fois le moteur de la voiture remit en marche. Elle lança un dernier regard à Klaus et le voyant resserrer le cuir de son volant lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il n'interprétait pas très bien ce que Cassie lui avait dit.

Jusque là, Klaus connaissait toujours ses ennemis avant même de les confronter, il avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur eux ce qui le rendait tout aussi puissant que dangereux mais cette fois-ci, c'était ses ennemis qui semblaient avoir une longueur d'avance sur lui. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua la jeune blonde qui le jaugeait avec un intérêt auquel il ne l'avait pas surprise auparavant. Elle semblait le scruter avec cette curiosité qui n'avait pas allumé son regard jusque là.

C'était normal vu qu'il lui avait montré une toute autre facette de lui deux ans auparavant, celle d'un vampire tout à fait gentleman et capable de bons sentiments à l'égard d'autrui, celle de l'hybride originel avec tant de classe, de charme et de pouvoir, il lui avait montré cette facette avec laquelle il avait séduit beaucoup de femmes pendant un millénaire mais qui, étrangement, n'avait pas marché sur elle. Désormais, elle semblait un tantinet perdue.

Ce Klaus qui était au volant avait le physique de celui qu'elle avait confrontée mais nullement la personnalité et la manière de se conduire avec elle. C'était comme affronter une dure réalité : le Klaus qu'elle avait connu ne l'était plus. Pourquoi ? Comment osait-elle poser la question ? Il avait cru se trouver quelqu'un qui tienne à lui mais ce ne fut pas le cas, elle s'était jouée de lui pour le tuer presque aussitôt. Pendant une seconde, en y réfléchissant, Caroline crut ressentir l'ombre de la culpabilité pointer le bout de son nez, avant de bouger frénétiquement la tête en signe de dénégation, non, elle ne devait pas culpabiliser, elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était protéger ses amis et puis...Et puis c'était un psychopathe fou furieux !

Lorsqu'elle arriva à se convaincre qu'elle avait visé juste, elle se tourna vers lui et croisa son regard. Mais contrairement à l'attitude qu'il avait eue envers elle depuis qu'il avait pénétré son appartement à elle et à Cassie, elle ne vit pas à cet instant de la froideur ou de l'impassibilité. Ce qu'elle vit la fit littéralement sortir de ses gonds.

Klaus, le regard bleu perçant semblait déceler tout ce qui se tramait dans la tête de l'humaine alors qu'un sourire amusé et torve se dessinait lèvres. Cependant, elle ne voulut en aucun cas lui donner la satisfaction de tourner la tête, ça lui plairait beaucoup trop. Au contraire, elle soutint son regard dur, déterminée à ne pas se laisser intimider par un psychopathe, certes sexy, mais qui ne changeait rien au fait qu'il soit un danger public encore pire qu'elle lorsqu'elle se trouvait sur un vélo.

Amusé par ce jeu, Klaus resta ainsi de longues secondes, secondes qui parurent à la blonde éternité et plus encore lorsqu'elle lâcha d'une voix acerbe alors que le rouge pourpre s'emparait de ses joues :

« Tu veux bien te concentrer sur la route ? »

« Pourquoi ? Je te dérange ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Malgré le fait qu'elle avait détourné le visage vers la fenêtre pour éviter son regard, elle mettrait sa main au feu qu'il ne s'était pas départit de ce sourire au coin des lèvres. _Toujours le même tout compte fait_, songea-t-elle piteusement alors que ses mains la chatouillaient, sa conscience lui ordonnant de lui en coller une juste pour ce brusque changement d'humeur agaçant.

« Saloperies d'hormones », pesta-t-elle à voix haute alors que sa tête bouillonnait légèrement.

Elle n'avait pas réellement voulu formuler cette pensée à voix haute mais ça s'était échappé tout seul. Cassie, elle, semblait souffrir le martyr en se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue pour éviter d'éclater d'un rire franc alors que Klaus restait amusé par la situation extrêmement passionnante qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls, vampire dont le contrôle et la force l'ont ébahis jusque là devant les points négatifs de l'humanité, un tableau qu'il s'amuserait à peindre une fois chez-lui. Il en viendrait presque à oublier qu'elle avait contribué au plan initial de le tuer, oui, _presque_.

Néanmoins, le doux rêve de la vouloir s'emmêler les pinceaux toutes seule en pestant contre les inconvénients d'être humaine prit malheureusement fin car la voiture s'arrêta au bas d'un immeuble et le trio en descendit pour rentrer à l'appartement.

Ce que Cassie et Caroline ne savaient pas, c'était que Klaus leur avait dit que des mensonges. Non en faite, il n'allait pas monter boire un verre avec elles et discuter de ces sorciers et mettre un plan en place, non, il y avait autre chose qu'il avait oublié de préciser et les deux adolescentes ne le comprirent qu'une fois ayant franchis le seuil de la porte, le spectacle sous leurs yeux ne pouvaient être plus horrible.

« Bonjour les jeunes », lança une voix féminine en provenance du salon décoré avec beaucoup de goût.

Le cœur de Caroline rata un battement alors que celui de Cassie semblait avoir repris ses rythmes cardiaques affolés de l'époque où elle était encore humaine. Sur le canapé, un joli minois tout à fait angélique contourné par de longs cheveux blonds couleur blé, s'y était installé, jambes élégamment posées sur la table basse en verre, un verre d'alcool français à la main.

« Rebekah, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » Devança Caroline, hors d'elle, alors que Cassie ouvrait la bouche pour formuler la même phrase.

Klaus, le sourire d'avantage tiré, suivit l'échange sans un mot. Si trouver Rebekah dans le salon après ayant dévalisé leurs réserves d'alcool semblait irriter les deux jeunes femmes, quelle serait donc leur réaction lorsqu'elles prendront conscience que d'autres membres de sa famille se baladaient librement dans le reste de l'appartement ? Rien qu'à cette pensée, l'hybride dut faire preuve de beaucoup de contrôle pour éviter d'éclater de rire comme un débile alors que la tension augmentait d'un cran.

« On se calme, rassure-toi, ça ne m'enchante pas de te voir non plus mais je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix, c'était ça ou finir en barbec' pour l'apéritif », répondit la concernée d'un ton las tout en buvant une gorgée de son vin.

« Tu vas te bouger le cul tout de suite avant que je m'énerve ! » Scanda la voix de Cassie derrière la silhouette élancée de Caroline.

La vampire ne prit conscience de son erreur qu'une fois violemment plaquée contre le mur d'une poigne de fer. Ah oui, elle devait avoir oublié qu'elle avait affaire à Rebekah, originelle capricieuse, impulsive, lunatique, garce aux bords et tout à fait charmante aussi, accueillante et prévenante à souhait. Ce ne fut que lorsque Klaus demanda d'une voix ferme à sa sœur de la relâcher qu'elle put enfin respirer, s'écroulant pour la deuxième fois en une journée par un Originel.

« Faudrait que je pense à rendre Caro proprio, ça me gonfle de voir des têtes que je pas vu depuis ma mort revenir chez-moi pour y goûter du vin français », marmonna-t-elle en se massant la tempe.

« Ah, quand je te l'avais conseillé, tu m'as traitée de grande débile », murmura Caroline au niveau de son oreille, un sourire fier aux lèvres.

« Sinon, il y en a beaucoup, des nouvelles comme ça ? » Demanda la vampire en ignorant royalement l'intervention de Caroline.

« Tu vas être surprise, en effet », ajouta une voix masculine derrière elle.

Elle pivota rapidement et se retrouva face à Papa Originel. Elijah était l'aîné de la famille, celui qui avait pour habitude de sortir ses frères et sa sœur de leur merdier ou de chaque faux pas, il était décrit comme sage, homme d'honneur et pratiquement celui qui avait su éviter les dagues en les flairant à un kilomètre. Oui, Cassie le connaissait, elle l'avait côtoyé, elle lui avait même donné sa confiance mais c'était une erreur monumentale du temps où elle était encore humaine et stupide, erreur qu'elle ne commettrait plus jamais, c'était sûr.

Le revoir ainsi, après tant de siècles la fit sombrer de nouveau dans la partie la moins glorieuse de son ancienne vie. Elle chassa rapidement ces souvenirs et se concentra sur l'Originel qui la jaugeait toujours de la même façon, un tantinet fasciné, l'autre bouleversé. Elle n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié, pas à lui.

« Donc, si on fait le compte, il y a Klaus, Barbie Klaus, Elijah et étant donné que Finn est mort, qui va débarquer maintenant ? » Troncha Caroline d'une voix acerbe, nullement heureuse d'être entourée de toute la famille qu'elle avait appris à haïr deux ans plus tôt.

« Comme ça, on ne se rappelle même pas de moi, ma douce, tu me vexe. »

Cette voix eut l'effet d'une gifle pour les deux jeunes filles. Pour l'une, c'était venant du fait qu'effectivement, toute la famille originelle s'était promis de lui faire vivre l'Enfer pour les jours à venir. Pour l'autre, c'était pire. Pire de chez pire. Tellement pire qu'elle aurait préféré se faire cramer tout de suite que devoir se retourner pour être sûre que c'était bien la personne qu'elle croyait parler dans son dos.

« Kol », murmura Caroline, agacée.

Et il ne fallut pas plus pour Cassie pour qu'elle décide de prendre ses jambes à son cou et fuir_, destination Alaska_. Mais visiblement, c'était prévisible puisque le vampire qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce la stoppa net et referma violemment la porte. A peine une seconde plus tard, elle fut éjectée au mur tout aussi violemment alors que Caroline sursautait de surprise.

« Alors, je t'ai manqué ? » Lui demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant devant elle alors qu'elle levait lentement la tête, sonnée par le coup qu'il lui avait asséné.

« Autant que ta barge de famille », répondit-elle amèrement.

Aussitôt, il la prit par le cou et la remonta contre le mur, sa main pressant sa maigre carotide alors que des veines se dessinaient sur son visage autrefois angélique. Caroline surpris alors un calme presque religieux dans l'immense pièce. Personne n'intervenait. Personne ne le voulait. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarquait Rebekah qui jubilait en tournoyant son verre dans la paume de sa main, de l'autre, Klaus qui regardait la scène impassible et en face, un Elijah qui reboutonnait sa veste anxieusement. C'est alors que l'hybride se décida à mettre fin à ces retrouvailles en avançant de quelques pas vers son cadet.

« Ca suffit, Kol, j'ai besoin d'elle vivante », dit-il.

« Sa trahison ne restera pas impunie, Nik », siffla Kol en tournant un visage ravagé par la colère à son frère.

« Survie serait plus approprié », corrigea la principale concernée avant de se mordre la lèvre : pourquoi avait-elle parlé au juste ? Pour se faire tuer plus vite ou elle était définitivement suicidaire ?

Kol se tourna une énième fois vers elle mais cette fois-ci, il semblait avoir repris son calme respectif. Il finit par la relâcher et Caroline vint vers elle, s'agenouillant près d'elle.

« De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? Non non attends, comment ça se fait que tu connaisses les Originels en faite ? On dirait que tu t'es faite toute la fratrie », bafoua Caroline, perdue alors que Rebekah, toujours sur le fauteuil, levait un sourcil.

« Ca fait deux ans que je te connais, je te l'ai jamais dis, et tu crois que tu viens de choisir le bon moment pour me poser ce genre de question ? » S'indigna-t-elle.

« Exactement », approuva Caroline en soufflant un coup, les bras entourant farouchement sa poitrine.

Cassie leva les yeux au ciel. Puis se releva d'un bond. Les Originels avaient une certaine prestance, elle devait bien l'avouer, même ce petit bout de femme allongée avec toute sa désinvolture contrastait magnifiquement bien avec les trois autres Originels. Lorsqu'elle fut face à eux, elle put voir différentes expressions sur leur visage. Klaus la regardait sans vraiment la regarder, nullement intéressé par ce manège. Elijah restait impassible bien que sous ce masque d'indifférence, elle était pratiquement sûre que le spectacle ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, il avait toujours été le plus humain dans la famille et nettement le plus fort si Klaus n'était pas devenu hybride. Quant à Rebekah, son sourire satisfait plaqué à ses lèvres roses la faisait ressembler à une petite princesse vénérée et aimée par son entourage. _Foutaise_. La famille Originelle n'avait pas d'amis, soit des ennemis, soit des esclaves. Tout le monde les craignait. Certains les évitaient, d'autres les haïssaient pendant que beaucoup enviaient leur vie. Mais quelle vie, résumée à une solitude incomparable, des siècles à vivre en cachette pour fuir leur père, d'autres siècles pour fuir leur frère qui voulait les tuer et les mettre dans une boite, des siècles de torture, de souffrance, de ténèbres, de sombre destinée. Tout compte fait, Cassie était pratiquement comme eux, après avoir fuit la famille Originelle pour qu'ils ne sachent pas qu'elle était encore en vie, elle s'était coupée du monde, c'est vrai qu'à l'époque où elle était encore humaine, elle était toute aussi refermée sur elle-même et solitaire, semblable à une jeune princesse fougueuse et rebelle qui n'obéissait pas aux ordres et qui jouait au gros durs pour ne pas s'attacher à quelqu'un, elle avait toujours été comme ça et se transformer en vampire avait amplifié ce côté-là. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle vivait dans l'ombre, toujours craignant de les voir un jour débarquer comme ils l'avaient fait aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas peur d'eux, elle voulait juste les éviter et vivre sans avoir un seul contact avec eux. Mais 300 ans plus tard, on dirait que l'histoire recommençait. Ils étaient de nouveau face à elle, la jaugeant avec tout le mépris qu'elle leur inspirait. La seule différence était Caroline, cette petite blonde pétillante et au fort caractère qui la regardait avec un point d'interrogation qui clignotait au dessus de sa tête.

Elle n'avait jamais voulu revenir au point de départ, ça faisait trois siècles qu'elle changeait d'identité comme de chemise, ça faisait trois siècles qu'elle ne s'installait pas pendant autant de temps dans une même ville, et il fallait qu'elle rencontre cette cheerleaders en cavale pour rester à Hampton pendant deux ans. A quoi s'attendait-elle? Qu'un miracle se produise et que les Originels l'ait oublié? Qu'ils tracent un trait sur elle ? Ils finiraient tôt ou tard par la retrouver, surtout le cadet Originel, le seul qui savait ce qu'elle était devenue et le seul qui lui vouait une éternité de malheurs. Il lui avait déclaré la chasse. Bien, il était un homme de parole, jamais il ne trahirait ce qu'il avait dit. C'était une chose connue chez les Originels.

Elle essaya tant bien que de mal de rassembler des idées claires et les affronta de nouveau avec ce regard dur et froid alors que des flash-back revenaient la gifler à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard d'un d'entre eux. Se moquant d'elle et de sa naïveté, de sa stupidité de l'époque.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y toute la famille réunie ici ? » Finit par demander Caroline de plus en plus perdue.

« _Sweetheart_, des sorciers complotent derrière notre dos et tu croyais que je n'allais pas les en tenir informés ? » S'exclama Klaus avec l'air de l'évidence.

« Non, je pensais qu'ils étaient tous dans des cercueils, tu sais, ce que tu fais lorsqu'ils commencent à t'ennuyer...? » Lâcha Caroline avec un sourire satisfait au visage.

A peine eut-elle dit ça que la main de l'hybride vint se promener dans son cou et la souleva de terre, elle ne sentait même plus le sol et son souffle menaçait de la lâcher s'il n'enlevait pas sa main tout de suite, elle commença à suffoquer et se débattit, il lâcha prise sans pour autant la laisser s'écrouler au sol. Klaus rapprocha son visage du sein et lui murmura, menaçant :

« Qu'as-tu dis ? »

« Quelle partie veux-tu que je répète ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il lui asséna alors une gifle monumentale qu'elle se serait volontairement passée. Et tourna la tête pour se la cogner contre le mur, il semblait avoir oublié qu'elle était humaine et plus vampire. Lorsqu'elle tâta son front à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure, elle sentit un liquide couler le long de son visage poupin et vit un rouge soutenu sur ses doigts. Elle leva le visage vers lui, elle voyait rouge. Comment avait-il osé la frapper ? Qu'avait-il cru en faisant cela ? Mais lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle crut y trouver une petite étincelle de culpabilité, petite étincelle qui fut aussitôt remplacée par la colère qui sortait de touts les pores de sa peau. Elle abandonna sa tâche de le remettre en place, après tout, elle l'avait elle-même plutôt cherché en s'en prenant à la seule chose qui le touchait et qui le transperçait comme un pieu en plein cœur : sa famille. Donc, le monstre avait-il vraiment un cœur ou est-ce que pure façade ? Affaire à suivre.

« Bien que c'est très amusant de vous voir flirter de cette manière, j'exige des explications, comment ça se fait qu'_elle _soit en vie ? » Ordonna Rebekah en pointant son index sur Cassie.

« Ce n'est pas le moment, Bekah », siffla Kol, toujours hors de lui.

« Ce n'est jamais le moment ! Je te rappelle qu'elle était censée être morte après que Klaus lui ait brisé la nuque ! » Lança-t-elle en agitant son verre dans touts les sens, ne prenant même pas en compte que le liquide qui y était se versait sur le fauteuil hors de prix sur lequel elle était autrefois assise.

« Hé oh tout doux, attention, je viens de refaire le décor d'intérieur ! » La stoppa Cassie en prenant délicatement son verre pour éviter de la voir faire d'autres dégâts.

« Rohh arrête de te conduire comme une cruche, ça t'as coûté l'hypnose des déménageurs et celle du vendeur », marmonna Rebekah en posant les mains sur les hanches. « Alors ? Ça arrive votre explication ? Je vous fais remarquer que j'attends toujours ! »

Oui, Caroline aussi brûlait d'impatience de s'avoir qui s'était porté volontaire pour donner son sang à la jolie brunette au passé mystérieux et visiblement tragique. Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de rejoindre la cause de Rebekah, elle préférerait se couper une jambe plutôt que ça. Au lieu de ça, elle resta un moment, à l'affut de toute réponse concrète mais Elijah ne semblait pas de la partie et s'avança pour arrêter là la discussion.

« Rebekah, tait-toi, nous ne sommes pas ici pour jouer, Niklaus qu'as-tu appris concernant les Blackwell ? » Demanda l'aîné Originel.

La jeune blonde bouda et croisa ses bras autour de sa poitrine avant de retomber mollement sur le fauteuil. _Stupide originelle pourrie-gâtée_, pensa Cassie qui s'était visiblement donnée pour mission d'enlever cette tâche de vin dessus.

« En faite, les Blackwell s'avèrent être des pions, celui qui les contrôlent est, semble-t-il, tout à fait inconnu », répondit Klaus.

« Et par inconnu tu veux dire...? » L'interrogea Kol en jouant des mains.

« Inconnu, ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire, sorcier puissant qui est à la tête de ce plan, les Blackwell, Bennett, Berkeley, tous les sorciers lui obéissent sans le connaitre et le craignent », renchérit l'hybride en grimaçant légèrement.

« Il protège bien son identité », marmonna Kol.

« Et qui te dis que les sorcières que tu es allé voir ne t'ont pas menti ? » Dit Elijah.

« Parce que ce n'est pas moi qui suis parti leur parler. »

_Et merde_, pensa Cassie qui était penchée sur son fauteuil, toujours occupée avec sa mission du jour à l'aide d'une éponge. Il allait encore lui donner le soin de faire un long speech alors qu'elle n'était pas seulement troublée par la présence de Kol, mais aussi par tout le monde dans l'immense pièce. Mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, une fois son nom prononcé, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

« Elle s'en est chargée et je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille me mentir », poursuivit Klaus en la désignant de la tête.

« Bien sûr, Witchie Cassidy arrive à faire des miracles même étant morte », marmonna Kol dans sa barbe en la voyant se retourner.

« Mais c'est un vampire, elles ont du le sentir », s'intrigua Rebekah en se prêtant elle aussi à la discussion.

« Oui, elles l'ont sentis et elles étaient prêtes à me botter le cul pour être venue dans leur sanctuaire de paix si je ne leur avais pas dit qu'à un certain temps, j'étais moi aussi une Blackwell », se justifia Cassie.

« Et elles t'ont crue ? Plus bête que ça, tu crève », s'exclama Kol moqueur.

« Pas tout à fait, l'une d'elles a essayé un sort-machin-chouette qui lui a permis de contacter mon côté...Hum du temps où j'étais humaine », bougonna-t-elle, comme honteuse de dire ça à voix haute.

Kol partit alors dans un rire sans joie. Plus qu'amusé par la situation, il ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder lui lancer des éclairs à travers ses yeux bleus azur. Mais elle continua, ne lui prêtant pas grande attention.

« Puis, elles m'ont parlé du sort qui, parait-il, a marché sur un vampire », leur apprit-elle.

Caroline faillit s'étouffer après cette information. Elle ne se souvenait pas que Cassie leur en ait parlé dans la voiture, surtout que ça semblait la concerner. Quelques secondes plus tard, touts les regards la jaugeaient. C'était donc cela la cause de s'être retrouvée humaine, le sorcier dont Cassie parlait l'avait prise comme cobaye, elle, Caroline Forbes, voulant voir si ça allait marcher ou pas. Elle avait désormais sa réponse sur ses questions.

« Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dis avant ? » Hurla Klaus, la mâchoire serrée.

« J'avais oubliée c'est tout, la vieille m'a parlé de beaucoup de choses, notamment me concernant moi et mon passé, j'étais en transe et j'avais la tête en compote alors excuse-moi d'avoir abrégé », ironisa Cassie.

« Abrégé ? Tu plaisante j'espère ? Elle plaisante c'est ça ? » Se tourna-t-il vers Caroline.

« Non, je crois pas », marmonna celle-ci toute aussi en colère que lui.

« Attendez », les interrompit Rebekah en levant une main en l'air. « En transe ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? »

« Que j'étais en transe, vous savez, ce truc que les sorcières font pour contacter les esprits », leur apprit Cassie dans de gestes vagues de la main, mal-à-l'aise.

« Il y a juste un problème », commença Kol. « Ca fait des années de lumières que tu n'es plus sorcière. »

« En effet, mais comme étant Blackwell, elle a demandé aux esprits de bien m'accueillir et m'expliquer certaines choses... »

« Certaines choses ? » Répéta Elijah en l'incitant à poursuivre son récit.

Cassie commença à se tortiller les doigts avant de lâcher d'une vitesse phénoménale :

« Elles m'ont ordonnées de les rejoindre mais en tant qu'alliée pour vous tuer », dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Un silence presque religieux s'installa dans la pièce. Alors que tous se demandaient si elle disait vrai ou elle mentait comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Puis, Klaus se tourna vers elle, les yeux légèrement plissés.

« Tu vas me faire croire que ces sorcières ne savent pas que tu complotais avec moi pour te proposer quelque chose comme ça ? » Cingla-t-il avec évidence.

« Elles le savaient, c'est pour ça qu'elles me l'ont demandé », prétexta-t-elle.

« Moi j'en dis que c'est tiré par les cheveux cette histoire », marmonna Rebekah en roulant les yeux de lassitude.

« Et quelle était ta réponse ? » Demanda Elijah après un moment de flottement.

Cassie crut que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Dire la vérité, ce qui était son plan initial pour tenir jusqu'à ce soir sur ses deux jambes, ou mentir ? Partagée par obscure-raison, elle finit par opter pour la première option, elle tenait à la vie avant tout. Elle fera passer son bien à elle avant tout. Il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

« Je lui ai dis que j'étais d'accord », commença-t-elle, légèrement tremblotante. « Mais avant de sortir les crocs, je ne tiens pas du tout à le faire, je me suis dit que si je faisais comme si j'appartenais encore à eux, peut-être qu'ils m'accorderont plus confiance et je pourrai approcher celui qui est à la tête de tout ça », reprit-elle d'une voix rapide pour empêcher Klaus de la transformer en confettis.

« Sage décision », marmonna Klaus, les dents serrées.

Elle soupira de soulagement, sa mort n'était visiblement pas pour ce soir, c'était bien tout compte fait. Elijah, tourné vers la fenêtre semblait réfléchir, Kol, lui, était toujours adossé contre la porte, son regard se baladant entre le mur d'en face et Cassie qui refusait toujours de croiser son regard ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Rebekah, toujours assise confortablement, sirotait l'alcool qui baignait au fond de son verre et semblait plus détendue que jamais, alors que Klaus fixait un point dans le couloir de l'appartement, visiblement absorbé par ses pensées. Seule Caroline regardait tout le monde à tour de rôle, pour la fin du monde qui s'annonçait pour eux et pour touts les vampires sur Terre, ils le prenaient plutôt bien tout compte fait. Elle prit une grande inspiration, son courage à deux mains, et osa finalement :

« Et c'est quoi la suite ? Attendre bien sagement que ces sorcières accordent leur confiance à elle pour ensuite attaquer le sorcier le plus puissant qui puisse exister ? »

« C'est vrai que dit comme ça, on va passer pour des imbéciles de première », admit Rebekah en se joignant à la discussion.

« Vous avez une bien meilleure idée peut-être », lança Kol, amusé. « Allez-y, on vous écoute. »

Caroline hocha de la tête positivement puis leur dit :

« En faite, l'une des sorcières qu'on a vu n'aime pas réellement user de la magie, surtout la magie noire, elle l'a abandonné depuis qu'elle l'a », elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre : « et comme je travaille avec elle, je me suis dis que je pourrai en tirer d'avantage... »

« Intelligente en plus, tu sais les choisir, Nik », sourit Kol.

Le principal concerné le foudroya du regard alors que Caroline semblait lancer des éclairs en sa direction. Elijah éluda l'idée avant d'approver d'un hochement de tête, incitant ses frères et sa sœur à en faire de même.

« Je n'ai aucune affection pour elle, elle peut se tuer ou pas ce n'est pas mon problème donc je suis partante », fit Rebekah d'une mine réjouie.

Caroline échangea un sourire hypocrite avec elle avant de tourner le visage vers Cassie, celle-ci hochait la tête, nullement d'accord avec cette idée suicidaire.

Après que Caroline ait quitté les deux sorcières et Cassie, celle-ci remarqua qu'Emily était bien plus forte qu'elle ne le laisserait paraitre, elle était certes pas très expérimentée et plutôt sur la défensive aux bords mais elle s'avérait également être d'une puissance phénoménal, elle le sentait. Elle avait toujours pu sentir la force d'autrui lorsqu'elle était humaine et une fois devenue vampire, ce don s'était amplifié. La force, le courage, la détermination, l'insolence, l'arrogance, la solitude, tout ça se dégageait à grande gouttes des pores de la jeune sorcière. Voilà pourquoi elle n'était pas très partante à l'idée de laisser Caroline entre les mains de cette sorcière qui avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Elle soupira puis finit par abandonner.

« Bien, tout est réglé, veuillez nous excuser mais nous devons partir », finit Elijah en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Après un dernier regard en arrière de Kol et de Klaus en arrière, toute la famille Originelle quitta l'appartement. Aussitôt, les deux jeunes femmes se détendirent lentement au son de leurs pas provenant des escaliers, ce ne fut que lorsque Cassie entendit le bruit du moteur qu'elle s'affala sur son canapé préféré mollement, enfin libre de ses mouvements. Leur présence avait tendue et crispée touts les membres de son corps, elle n'oserait même pas s'imaginer lorsqu'elle leur parlait quelques minutes plus tôt, elle aurait sûrement ressemblée à une vampire avec une pointe d'insécurité complètement constipée. Elle soupira et but une gorgée de la bouteille de Bourbon posée sur la table basse avant de reporter son intention à Caroline.

Celle-ci la jaugeait avec insistance, sourcils froncés. Visiblement, elle n'en avait pas fini avec elle.

« Quoi encore ? » Ragea la vampire en roulant les yeux d'ennui.

« Ok, je vais pas tourner autour du pot : comment tu connais la famille barge Mikaelson ? » Demanda-t-elle brièvement.

« C'est du direct de chez direct », marmonna Cassie qui semblait presque soule en agitant sa bouteille dans touts les sens.

« Arrête de te bourrer la gueule et réponds-moi ! » Scanda la blonde avec insistance, ayant déposée la bouteille sur le bar de la cuisine, à quelques mètres de là.

« Je viens de passer une journée de merde avec les gens que j'avais le moins envie de revoir, alors vaudrait mieux me laisser comme ça plutôt que je boive directement à la source », s'exclama Cassie d'une voix froide.

C'était officiel, elle n'était pas bourrée. Caroline fit quelques pas en arrière puis prit un couteau et le pointa sur elle, la main légèrement tremblante.

« Je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir », l'avertit-elle d'une petite voix mi-brisée, mi-forte.

« Tu veux me tailler les crocs ou quoi ? Relax, je vais pas te bouffer », railla Cassie en partant dans un rire jouissif alors que Caroline soupirait de soulagement contre le bar.

Un léger silence se fit dans l'appartement, Caroline tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à partir, visiblement, elle n'allait pas avoir ses réponses aussitôt. Mais fut stoppée net par la voix de Cassie qui se propagea en écho dans l'habitacle.

« Tu veux savoir comment je connais la Famille Barge Mikaelson ? » Scanda-t-elle.

« Oui, je crois », hasarda Caroline en pivotant, flairant le traquenard à un kilomètre.

« Viens, assis-toi, je vais te conter mes aventures », railla Cassie en tapotant légèrement sur le dossier de la chaise devant elle, l'incitant à s'y assoir.

Caroline ne se fit pas prier et posa mollement ses fesses sur la chaise, ses mains avancées et sur les deux joues, elle cligna frénétiquement des yeux puis demanda d'un signe vague de la main à Cassie de lui expliquer. Celle-ci tourna la tête et fixa un tableau pendu sur le mur d'en face de ses yeux bleus azurs et commença son récit.

- Tout a commencé en 1734...

* * *

**N/A : Voilà, chapitre fini... Vous allez m'dire : quelle sadique, tu coupe juste quand ça devient un peu intéressant mais vous connaissez la date exact de la rencontre entre Cassie et les Mikaelson, c'est déjà ça ^^ et puis, c'est le sujet principal du chapitre suivant qui contiendra beaucoup de bonds au passé, après tout, Cassie est un personnage principal et qui me fait changer de la série alors je la metterai pas de côté ;) Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de Caroline ? Elle a eu enfin la réponse à ses questions, de sa manière de voir Klaus, le changement d'humeur de ce dernier ? De son comportement avec elle ? Ne vous fachez pas, je suis une GRANDE fan du Klaro mais elle la en quelques sortes trahis plus d'une fois alors elle doit en payer le prix XD. Concernant l'intrigue : qu'avez-vous pensé de celui qui est à la tête de tout ça ? Qui a envie de le buter ? lol et l'arrivée des Originels ? Ca m'a donné du fil à retordre mais je m'en suis sortie quand-même, surtout du côté de Kol qui a une toute autre manière de se comporter avec Cassie^^**

**Merci encore et à vos claviers, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps pour me dire ce que vous en pensez (:**

**Xoxo, Aislinn. **


	7. When I Was Human

**N/A : Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Voici le chapitre 7, comme prévu concernant le passé de Cassie même si ça ne fait pas avancer l'intrigue, j'avais envie de l'écrire. Promis le chapitre 8 sera principalement centré sur Caroline et l'intrigue XD**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise **

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 : When I Was Human…**

« Alors c'est tout ? Tu vas juste te préparer du café et me raconter ce que tu t'es refusée de faire pendant deux ans ? » S'exclama Caroline en se tortillant sur son tabouret, de l'autre côté du bar.

Cassie, occupée à effectivement préparer du café, se tourna vers elle et haussa les épaules. Elle devait quand-même avouer que ça l'avait elle-même étonnée d'avoir une telle idée après le retour brutal des Originels dans sa vie mais elle devait le faire, ça faisait trois cents ans qu'elle fuyait son passé en l'enterrant au plus profond de son âme, refusant de le répéter à autrui, se refusant même d'y penser. L'intervention de Kol l'avait remise à sa place : elle n'allait jamais pouvoir vivre avec ce secret sans risque de se tuer toute seule, elle devait le dire à quelqu'un avant qu'elle n'explose et après avoir côtoyé Caroline pendant deux ans et l'ayant invitée chez-elle, elle pensait être capable de lui livrer sa plus grande crainte sans hésitation.

C'est avec cette idée-là qu'elle s'installa sur le tabouret juste en face, pris une gorgée de son café puis reprit la parole, bien décidée à en finir avec ces secrets une bonne fois pour toute afin de tracer une ligne et enfin tourner la page.

« Donc, je disais, tout a commencé en 1734… »

**_FLASH BACK, 1734, Charlottesville, Virginie._**

A pas de loups, une brune poussa la porte de l'immense salle qu'elle venait de pénétrer, vêtue d'habits tout à fait banals et ses longs cheveux d'un noir ébène tombant négligemment sur ses épaules, elle jeta deux brefs coups d'œil à sa gauche puis à sa droite, guettant le moindre mouvement suspect qui signerait son arrêt de mort mais ça ne vint pas. Bien au contraire, un silence pesant, froid et glacial s'était installé au sein de la demeure dans laquelle elle vivait. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle rejoignit illico presto l'extérieur, puis referma rageusement la porte de l'entrée pour se faufiler derrière les buissons qui entouraient sa charmante maison.

Dénuée de souplesse ou de discrétion, elle se hâta à prendre un raccourci qui lui rendra la tâche facile de retrouver l'endroit où elle avait pour habitude de se retrouver. Elle ne manqua pas de se prendre des racines qui lui griffèrent la peau ou lui arrachèrent quelques mèches de ses cheveux, ou ne rata pas les flaques de boues qui lui tâchèrent ses vêtements qu'on lui avait lavés, essuyés, repassés. Mais elle s'en fichait royalement. Plus vite elle en aurait fini avec ce long chemin rocailleux, plus vite elle s'éloignerait de ce monde qui ne lui appartenait pas. Plus vite elle s'isolerait comme elle l'avait toujours fait, dans son coin, sans bijoux, sans robes, sans coiffeurs personnels, sans parents maniaques et lunatiques, sans amis hypocrites. Elle n'avait que dix huit ans, techniquement, elle en aurait le mois prochain mais elle pouvait dire qu'elle les avait déjà atteints.

Elle finit par y arriver, un lac pas très large mais qui lui procurait ce sentiment de liberté dont elle rêvait depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne s'en souvenait à peine. Lentement, elle vint s'assoir au bord de l'eau, trempant au passage ses pieds dans l'eau fraiche et ferma les yeux alors qu'une brise légère lui caressait le visage et élevait ses cheveux en l'air. Elle aimait être ici. C'était son endroit, à elle…

« Je ne pensais pas te retrouver ici d'aussi bon matin » Susurra une voix masculine derrière elle.

…Du moins, pas son endroit juste à elle mais aussi à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle se tourna et se leva avant de se jeter dans les bras d'un grand brun au sourire bienveillant. Michael avait toujours été un ami présent pour elle et c'était seulement lui qui savait où elle passait ses matinées, à faire quoi, avec qui. Il était le jardiner de ses parents et avait obtenu leur confiance en peu de temps, pas comme à elle, non, elle était plus difficile à cerner que n'importe qui d'autre.

Elle se dégagea alors de son étreinte puis afficha un sourire espiègle.

« Alors ? Prêt à prendre la déculottée de ta vie ? » Demanda-t-elle malicieusement en sortant l'épée de son pantalon.

« Ton langage princesse laisse à désirer, qui sait qui pourrait t'entendre parler ainsi » Fit Michael avec un sourire tout en suivant son mouvement et prenant une épée à son tour.

« Je suis déjà en train de me battre avec le jardiner, je ne peux pas faire pire » Le provoqua-t-elle en donnant un bon coup qu'il évita sans grande difficulté.

« Fais attention à ce que tu avance, tu t'aventure sur un terrain périlleux » La conseilla-t-il faussement en pointant le bout de son épée sur elle.

« J'aime le danger, tu la déjà oublié ? » Lui remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Ce sourire lui fit presque se prendre un coup d'épée en plein ventre s'il n'avait pas été toujours préparé. Il contre-attaqua mais comme il s'en était rendu compte, la jeune femme l'arrêta net dans son élan. Elle avait fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois, à dire vrai, elle faisait des progrès à chaque fois qu'il venait la voir, on aurait dit qu'elle se battait même lorsqu'elle était seule dans sa chambre. A mesure que le jeune homme avançait, elle, elle reculait pour se retrouver au bord de l'eau, piégée entre deux feux, soit essayer une autre démarche contre lui, soit plonger la tête la première dans l'eau. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir puisqu'à peine eut-elle levé les yeux vers son assaillant que celui-ci la poussa sans aucune douceur dans le lac d'un coup de coude.

« Désolé » Souffla-t-il en la voyant flotter.

« C'est ça, oais, vous êtes un porc M. Brance, envoyer une femme dans l'eau fait pitié compte tenu de votre classe » Railla-t-elle en se levant.

« Classe ? » S'exclama ledit Michael Brance avec un sourire amusé.

« Je disais ça pour ne pas paraitre idiote, c'est tout » Admit-elle.

« Bien, je vois que j'ai encore gagné, qu'ai-je en retour ? » Fit-il en l'attirant à lui.

« Vous avez gagné, c'est la meilleure des récompenses » Souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

Elle poussa un rire jouissif avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse. Alors qu'il pressait sa taille contre son corps, un raclement de gorge faussement gêné se fit entendre dans leur dos et ils se retournèrent avec une si grande rapidité que la pauvre jeune fille faillit se faire une crampe au niveau du cou. Debout derrière eux, un jeune homme tout à fait charmant et aux traits angéliques les jaugeaient avec amusement. Il ne semblait pas voir les éclairs que Michael lui lançait, ni le regard méfiant qu'elle affichait. Il s'avança tranquillement et se posta face à eux, au comble de l'amusement.

« Je ne dérange pas j'espère » Demanda-t-il sans vraiment s'inquiéter de la réponse.

« Et bien vous espérez vraiment mal parce que si, vous nous avez dérangés » Lança la jeune femme d'un ton tranchant.

« Acceptez mes excuses alors mais je suis ici pour une bonne cause » Les informa-t-il avec ce sourire toujours amusé aux lèvres.

« Et ben voyons » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Quelle est donc cette cause ? » L'interrogea Michael d'un air méfiant en faisant reculer sa compagne afin de la tenir à distance de l'aura noire qui se dégageait de lui.

« Elle » Répondit l'étranger en haussant simplement les sourcils, comme totalement désintéressé.

Il vit le jardiner froncer les sourcils brièvement avant de pousser encore plus la jeune fille derrière lui. Ce geste le fit encore plus sourire. Les humains sont tellement prévisibles, tellement naïfs et de surcroit tellement confiants qu'il en riait parfois. Tranquillement, il s'avança vers les deux personnages et les fit reculer de quelques pas. Bien, ils étaient sur leur garde, c'est déjà ça. Il affronta un moment le regard noir de Michael avant de lui briser la nuque sans ménagement, ceci fait, il se tourna vers celle qu'il venait chercher depuis le début. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il crut y lire non pas l'incrédulité, la peur ou autres sentiments logiquement humains, il y vit la douleur, l'incompréhension, la haine et la force. Son frère avait visé juste : c'était bien elle qu'ils recherchaient lui et sa famille depuis longtemps.

« Vampire » Souffla-t-elle entre ses dents en levant ses yeux emplis de haine et de quelques larmes salées vers l'homme.

« Oh je vous en pris, appelez-moi Kol, Cassidy, c'est ça ? » Dit-il d'une voix suave en lui faisant un baisemain.

Aussitôt, elle retira sa main de la sienne et vint s'agenouiller au près du corps à présent inerte de son amant. Cette ordure venait de le tuer sans ménagement, sans en citer la cause, sans émotions._ Idiote_, se sermonna-t-elle mentalement, _ce sont des vampires, qu'es-tu allée chercher, ils font cela par pur plaisir, ce sont des monstres_, poursuivit-elle pour elle-même. Ledit Kol s'agenouilla face à elle et semblait avoir deviné ce qui se tramait dans sa tête et sans se départir de son sourire amusé, lui tendit la main.

« Nous devrions aller parler ailleurs, ici l'air est beaucoup trop mélancolique je trouve » Lui dit-il.

« Je vous propose autre chose sale vermine : foutez le camp et ne revenez plus, vous verrez, l'air sur votre chemin sera encore plus mélancolique » Cingla-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Le sourire de Kol retomba aussitôt et voyant des veines noires apparaitre sous ses yeux, elle comprit son erreur. Elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à un vampire et en trouver un comme ça, sur sa route, l'avait quelque peu déstabilisée mais n'avait rien changé au fait qu'elle restait néanmoins une femme avec un très mauvais caractère. Avant même de pouvoir penser clairement, il l'avait soulevé de sa poigne de fer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente plus ses pieds toucher la terre ferme. Elle grommela et essaya de se dégager de son emprise comme une pauvre petite chenille prise au dépourvu mais n'y arriva pas, et commençant à manquer d'air, elle lui asséna un anévrisme digne de ce nom, ce qui le fit la relâcher sans aucune douceur. Il recula quelques pas puis leva une main au ciel pour l'inciter à s'arrêter mais elle ne le fit pas, il venait de tuer son ami, ce sal vampire venait de tuer son ami, son amant, celui qu'elle aimait. A cette pensée, les larmes commencèrent à jaillir de ses yeux bleus, la déstabilisant quelque peu. Le vampire en profita pour se retrouver face à elle en un battement de cil, toujours une migraine atroce dans sa tête.

« Nik avait raison, tu es bien celle qu'on recherche » Siffla-t-il dans une grimace de douleur.

« Brûlez en Enfer sale vermine ! » Lui murmura-t-elle au niveau de l'oreille avant de commencer à courir afin de partir.

Mais elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait annulé le sort en s'éloignant, à peine un pas en avant qu'il l'avait déjà rattrapée. Il se posta sur son chemin, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, tout ceci entouré par un visage parfaitement angélique. La rumeur disait donc vrai : chaque vampire possédait un charme et une aura surpuissante et celui-ci ne sortait pas du lot, pire, il empestait le danger sans même qu'on l'aperçoive. Elle tenta une énième fois de s'enfuir en contrant son chemin. Elle eut juste le temps de l'entendre rire amusé avant de déguerpir.

« Tu dois savoir une chose, chérie, j'aime la chasse » Entendit-elle alors qu'un sifflement de vent grondait derrière elle.

Elle se retourna, puis le sifflement parvint d'un peu plus loin, ensuite en provenance des arbres. Elle avait déjà fouillé dans les grimoires de son père _–car oui, sa mère n'était pas sorcière mais son père si-_ et savait quelques détails sur les vampires. Premièrement, qu'ils étaient les ennemis jurés de toute autre créature surnaturelle, qu'elle soit sorcière ou loup-garou. Deuxièmement, qu'ils possèdent plusieurs dons, dont la rapidité dite « vampirique », l'ouïe fine, l'hypnose, la force et la souplesse. Troisièmement…

« Tu pensais vraiment m'échapper ? » Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix suave.

…Qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir vivante. Tout espoir quitta son corps une fois qu'il avait plongé ses crocs dans son cou et avait arraché sa chaire d'un geste bestial sans même se préoccuper d'elle. C'était donc cela, la sensation qu'avait chaque humain lorsqu'il était aux portes de la mort ? La tristesse, le désespoir, la douleur, le chagrin, voir sa vie défiler sous ses yeux…Mais elle se rappela de quelque chose avant de fermer définitivement les yeux : « _Nik avait raison, tu es bien celle qu'on recherche_ », avait-il dit.

L'évanouissement finit par prendre possession de tout son corps mais elle fut sûre d'une chose : elle allait revenir, elle en était certaine.

[…]

« KOL ! » Résonna la voix de Klaus dans toute la pièce et se propagea en écho.

« Oui, mon frère ? » Répondit le concerné en entrant chantonnant comme si de rien n'était.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à la sorcière ? » Fulmina l'aîné en serrant la mâchoire, montrant d'un geste de la tête le corps inerte de la jeune femme, bras et jambes écartés.

« Ah, ça » Remarqua Kol en grimaçant légèrement. « La petite s'est débattue, c'est une coriace »

« Je t'avais ordonné de me la r amener en bon état, pas comme _ça_ » Poursuivit Klaus, visiblement hors de lui.

« Non, Nik, tu m'as ordonné de te la ramener _en vie_, nuance » S'amusa le cadet en s'installant nonchalamment aux côtés de la sorcière toujours inerte et posant ses pieds sur leur petite table.

Klaus se déplaça à vitesse vampirique vers lui et le plaqua au mur, des veines saillantes autour de son visage. Kol ne prit même pas la peine de se débattre. A quoi bon ? En plus, il devait se l'avouer qu'il l'avait cherché quand-même. La sorcière voulait lui échapper à l'aide de ses jambes élancées ? Il aimait jouer. Mais tôt ou tard, il avait du la ramener chez son frère et il valait peut-être mieux la faire taire le long du trajet. Il avait pu constater qu'elle n'était pas ce genre de sorcières soumises, timides et peureuses. Elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à lui asséner un de ses anévrismes ni à lui tenir tête, sachant que c'était un vampire. A cette pensée, il sourit légèrement. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les jeunes femmes qui, en plus d'être belles, avaient un fort caractère.

Voyant son cadet sourire d'un air carnassier, Klaus le relâcha et Kol alla s'écraser sur le fauteuil, ne prenant même pas la peine de se masser la tempe puis releva les yeux vers lui.

« Je l'ai trouvé, c'est ce qui compte non ? » Fit Kol.

« Non, qu'elle fasse ce que je veux qu'elle fasse, voilà ce qui compte » Grommela Klaus en passant sa main le long de son visage. « Je te rappelle que c'est la dernière sorcière de sa lignée qui canalise assez d'énergie pour briser la malédiction sans double Petrova »

« Evidemment que je le sais, tu n'as pas arrêté de le répéter depuis qu'on s'est lancés à sa recherche » Railla Kol en roulant les yeux de lassitude.

« Et je le répéterai assez pour que tu arrive à te le mettre dans le crâne : tu ne toucheras pas cette sorcière » Ordonna-t-il en s'approchant d'avantage, menaçant.

« Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris » Bougonna le cadet en levant les mains au ciel. « Je ne ferai rien qui puisse nuire à ta petite protégée, Nik »

« Vous vous êtes mal pris pour ça » Susurra une voix faible devant eux.

Ils se tournèrent, synchronisés vers la source de la voix. Toujours allongée sur un canapé, la petite créature essayait tant bien que de mal de se réveiller, essayant de tenir sur ses coudes. Mais c'était en vain. Kol lui avait quand-même pris une quantité importante de sang pour qu'elle reste tranquille pendant une heure et elle n'avait pas totalement repris ses forces. En la voyant dans cet état miteux, Klaus se maudit d'avoir eu la brillante idée de charger son frère à la ramener, il aurait du le demander à Elijah. Il grogna légèrement puis lui fit face en un éclair.

« Rendez-moi service et ne faite plus ce genre de chose devant moi, ça me déstabilise » Râla-t-elle en rejetant sa tête sur son coussin, ne pouvant plus supporter son poids sur son corps.

« Habituellement, quand quelqu'un se retrouve dans une maison qu'il ne connait pas, la première réaction est de détaler en toute vitesse » Railla Klaus avec un petit sourire.

« Je l'ai fais mais le résultat n'est franchement pas plaisant » Marmonna-t-elle en glissant ses doigts tremblants sur sa blessure au niveau du coup. « Dis-donc, vous ne m'avez pas ratée »

« Veuillez m'en excuser, Cassidy, mais permettez-moi de vous dire que vous êtes délicieuse » La complimenta Kol en grimaçant légèrement.

« Oh, trop aimable » Fit-elle en tentant vainement de se relever. « Bon, maintenant que je sais que je suis dans une maison infestée de vampires, puis-je savoir ce que je fais ici ? »

Klaus échangea un regard complice avec son frère et ils se sourirent mutuellement alors que la petite sorcière les regardait à tour de rôle, essayant de déchiffrer ce qu'ils essayaient de se faire comprendre. Klaus tourna alors la tête vers elle et lui sourit simplement, comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire était quelque chose de banalement normal.

« Tu es là pour faire en sorte que je puisse briser une malédiction millénaire » Lui apprit-il simplement.

« Et si je refuse ? » Tenta-t-elle pour se défiler.

« Je te briserai comme un vulgaire insecte et tuerai ta famille » Répondit-il sur le même ton, calme et serein.

« Vous êtes un gros con, on vous la déjà dit ça ? » Ragea-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

« Pas vraiment non, mais il y a un début à tout » Fit-il en la prenant par le cou et la soulevant alors que son corps fragile se débattait stupidement. « Et tout a une fin, alors amuse-toi à essayer de t'échapper ou me nuire et je ferai en sorte que tu puisses voir touts tes proches mourir à petits feux sous tes yeux »

Elle écarquilla les yeux mais ne dit rien. Elle ne hocha même pas la tête, bien qu'elle mourait d'envie de respirer, elle se contenta de soutenir son regard bleu sans ciller. Elle refusait de se démonter devant un vampire, elle l'avait appris en feuilletant les grimoires de son père en cachette, elle savait tout sur les vampires, leurs points faibles, leurs dons. Elle n'avait plus qu'à trouver un pieu parfaitement taillé et le leur mettre dans le cœur, après leur avoir donné une migraine atroce.

« Il vaudrait mieux aussi que tu sache quelque chose sur moi, _nous_, ma douce » Commença-t-il avec un sourire au coin, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. « Nous sommes des Originels, les plus vieux vampires qui puissent exister sur cette Terre, ceux qui engendrent des lignées, et par conséquent, nous sommes plutôt difficile à tuer, range donc tes pieux et autres armes, elles ne serviront pas contre moi et ma famille »

Elle devint subitement très pâle, sa bouche s'ouvrit mais se referma presque aussitôt, ce qui fit d'avantage sourire Kol qui était visiblement très amusé par la malchance de la sorcière. Elle déglutit difficilement, l'idée de ne pas pouvoir les tuer la tuait elle-même, mais comment savoir s'ils mentaient ou pas.

« Indestructibles » Murmura-t-elle comme pour se mettre les idées au clair.

« C'est ça » Approuva Klaus.

Celui-ci, comme pour confirmer ses dires, prit un pieu que Kol venait de sortir et le plongea sans ménagement dans son cœur. Certes, ça provoquait un certain mal mais il ne laissait rien transparaitre, quelques secondes plus tard, il le retira et le jeta parterre, croisant le regard au même temps haineux mais aussi terrifié de la sorcière.

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? » Troncha-t-elle d'une voix acerbe.

« Nous y voici ! » S'enthousiasma-t-il faussement en levant les mains au ciel. « As-tu déjà entendu parler de la malédiction qui pèse sur moi depuis des décennies, moi, Niklaus Mikaelson, Cassidy ? »

« Allez droit au but, qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » Contra-t-elle en serrant les dents.

« Les jeunes de nos jours sont beaucoup trop impatients, je trouve » Marmonna Klaus avec un grand sourire sans lui prêter un grand intérêt. « Je disais donc, as-tu déjà entendu parler de cette malédiction oui ou non ? »

« Oui » Répondit-elle en tournant la tête pour échapper au regard insistant que posait sur elle Kol.

« Fantastique, j'en déduis que tu connais les ingrédients dont j'ai besoin pour la briser » Poursuivit-il.

« Pas vraiment non » Admit-elle d'un ton tronchant.

« Fort heureusement, moi je les connais » Lui apprit-il.

« Quelle bonne nouvelle » Marmonna-t-elle en roulant désespérément les yeux, faussement réjouie.

« Pierre de Lune, Loup-garou, vampire et plus important : le Double Petrova » Continua l'Originel sans prêter attention à ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Double quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

« Le Double Petrova est une créature surnaturelle qui naît chaque cinq cents ans, je dois la vider de son sang pendant qu'une sorcière effectue le rituel » L'informa-t-il. « Et là est le problème : j'ai eu…Disons, quelques empêchements quant à ce détail, pas conséquent, je n'ai plus de Double »

« Comme c'est tragique, vous ne pouvez plus briser cette malédiction » L'interrompit-elle avec un regard faussement compatissant.

« Tais-toi » Siffla-t-il en serrant les poings. « C'est là que tu interviens, j'ai besoin que tu brise la malédiction sans double, m'as-tu bien compris ? J'ai en ma possession touts les autres ingrédients »

« Impossible » Rétorqua-t-elle. « De un, la page qui contient le rituel a été arrachée de mon grimoire familiale, par conséquent, je ne sais rien du comment du pourquoi on peut faire ce rituel, de deux, vous n'avez pas un élément sûrement très important puisque le « double » naît chaque cinq cents ans, et de trois, je débute dans la sorcellerie, je ne possède pas l'énergie suffisante pour briser une malédiction qui date, je le cite : un millénaire »

« Coriace » Fit Kol avec un petit sourire au coin, la voyant énumérer ses problèmes sur sa main.

« Conclusion : trouvez une autre sorcière pour faire tout le sal boulot à ma place » Conclut-elle en s'apprêtant à sortir.

Aussitôt qu'elle dit cela, elle se tourna et comptait bien quitter cet endroit. Elle se dirigea vers la grande porte qui la séparait de sa liberté en priant qu'aucun des deux vampires ne la suivent. Evidemment, son souhait ne fut pas exaucé puisqu'à peine arrivée à l'autre bout de la pièce, que Klaus lui avait déjà barré la route, la dominant de tout son corps.

« Pas si vite petite sorcière » Lui barra-t-il le chemin. « Tu n'iras nulle part tant que tu n'auras pas trouver le moyen de briser la malédiction »

Elle déglutit difficilement puis finit par s'abstenir. Elle n'avait pas réellement le choix. Plus vite elle arriverait à trouver comment briser cette malédiction sans double Petrova, plus vite elle s'en irait et protégerait sa famille de la mort en personne. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle croisa non pas seulement le regard narquois et amusé de Kol, mais aussi quatre paires d'yeux intrigués qui venaient visiblement d'arriver.

« Ma chère petite sorcière… » Commença Klaus en la faisant avancer.

« Cassidy » Le coupa-t-elle.

« Oui_, petite sorcière_, je te présente ma jeune sœur Rebekah et mon frère Elijah » Lui présenta-t-il les membres de sa famille qui venaient d'entrer.

« Je mentirai si je te disais que je suis ravie de te rencontrer, sorcière » S'exclama ladite Rebekah avec un sourire hypocrite.

Un sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de Kol devant l'impulsivité dont faisait preuve sa cadette alors que ledit Elijah n'affichait aucune expression. Se contentant d'afficher un visage impassible.

« Sympathique » Fit la jeune sorcière en s'installant sur une chaise qui lui était tendue. « Maintenant, j'ai besoin de mon grimoire pour trouver quoique ce soit, parce que vous savez que je n'étais pas du tout prête à vous rencontrer lorsque vous m'avez attaquée et tué mon amant »

« Kol t'accompagnera » Lui dit Klaus en désignant son jeune frère.

« Lui ? » Scanda-t-elle, les yeux plissés et les narines dilatées.

« Je vois que ça t'emballe autant que moi que je t'accompagne chez-toi, Cassidy » S'amusa Kol avec un grand sourire qu'elle aurait voulut lui arracher à la seconde.

« Conduis-toi de manière convenable avec elle, veux-tu » Ordonna Klaus.

« Je tâcherai de te la ramener en un seul morceau, mon frère » Railla Kol en offrant son bras à la jeune sorcière.

Elle lui refusa le bras tendu vers elle et lui passa sous le nez royalement en soulevant sa robe pour mieux marcher. Elle avança sous le regard amusé du vampire chargé de la ramener chez-elle. Encore fallait-il qu'elle trouve un moyen d'expliquer le fait qu'elle allait quitter son nid familial quelques jours ainsi que le cadavre sans vie du jardinier de leur famille, quoique pour ce détail, personne n'allait le lui demander, elle n'était pas supposée le connaitre. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra, elle se promit qu'après cela, elle allait venger la mort de Michael. Elle ne pouvait tout bonnement pas laisser celui qu'elle commençait à aimer plus qu'un ami mourir ainsi sans être vengé.

Une fois dehors, elle vit devant elle une calèche, la porte s'ouvrit et Kol la laissa entrer la première, sans qu'elle daigne lui donner un regard, elle s'installa à l'autre extrémité de la banquette et braqua son regard sur le paysage qui, à présent, défilait sous ses yeux. Elle sentait bien évidemment le regard brûlant de l'Originel sur elle, ce qui la fit se tortiller sur-place, elle ne l'aimait franchement pas.

Une fois devant l'immense demeure de sa famille, elle sortit de la calèche et rejoignit sa maison, elle avait passé le trajet à trouver une excuse valable mais toujours rien et puis, elle avait pensé à l'hypnose des vampires, c'était mal mais c'était sûrement la meilleure idée et la plus rapide aussi. Elle finit par faire marche arrière et retourna vers Kol, qui semblait avoir comprit ce qu'elle venait lui demander.

« Arrêtez de sourire comme ça et suivez-moi » Lui dit-elle en balançant ses bras dans touts les sens.

Kol se contenta de hausser les épaules et de la suivre. Cependant, une fois arrivé au seuil, il fut arrêté par un mur invisible. _Bien sûr_, pensa-t-il amèrement_, je ne suis pas invité_.

« Invite-moi à entrer » Lui ordonna-t-il.

« C'est hors de question » Fit-elle calmement en passant devant lui dans le couloir. « J'amènerai mes parents et vous, vous restez ici »

« Pour que je les hypnotise, quelle charmante attention » Railla-t-il avec un grand sourire.

La jeune sorcière serra les poings et s'apprêtait à se tourner pour lui lancer une de ses phrases acerbes dont elle avait le secret lorsqu'elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit son père avancer vers elle.

« Cassidy ! » La gronda-t-il en se précipitant vers elle. « Où étais-tu passée toute la matinée jeune fille ? Nous avions une importante réception avec les Hepburn et tu n'as même pas pris la peine d'y assister, que t'arrive-t-il ces temps-ci ? »

« Rien père, je venais…Je venais vous dire quelque chose » Bafoua-t-elle en n'osant pas affronter son regard, ce qui amusa le vampire toujours coincé à l'extérieur.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? » Demanda le père en fronçant les sourcils.

« Suivez-moi » L'incita-t-elle en le conduisant vers la sortie.

Il vit bientôt Kol qui lui souriait brièvement avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. Les paupières du vieil homme se dilatèrent au son de la voix de Kol qui lui intimait ce qu'il était censé penser pour les jours prochains.

« …Et votre fille est en sécurité » Termina Kol avec un sourire ironique.

Le père hocha la tête en signe positif avant que Cassidy n'amène sa mère pour que Kol fasse la même chose avec elle. Tout marcha à merveille et les deux personnages retournèrent au manoir Mikaelson, sans que l'un n'adresse la parole à l'autre. Cassidy n'avait aucune envie de lui parler, pas à _lui_.

**_FIN DU FLASH BACK, 2013, Hampton, Virginie._**

« Attends, attends, tu vas me dire que tu viens toi aussi de Virginie ? » Demanda Caroline une fois le récit de son amie fini.

« Je viens de te raconter comment j'ai rencontré les Démons en personne et tout ce que tu retiens, c'est où je suis née ? » Scandalisa Cassie en plissant les yeux, n'y comprenant rien.

« Oui, c'est quand-même drôle, on dirait presque que la Virginie est maudite » Marmonna Caroline, pensive.

Cassie soupira puis reprit une gorgée de son café. Voilà, elle l'avait fait. Elle était retournée presque trois cents ans en avant, sans faire marche arrière, elle avait tout dit. Tout ce qu'elle avait cherché à enfouir et fuir depuis longtemps. Et vous savez quoi ? Elle en était plutôt heureuse. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi soulagée, pas depuis qu'elle croyait qu'ils allaient la laisser tranquille.

* * *

**N/A : J'espère que ça vous a plu. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la rencontre de Cass' avec les Originels ? Des intentions de Klaus à cette époque ?** **J'attends avec impatience vos réactions.**

**Bisous.**


End file.
